On The Road Again Part 1
by MereMcQueen314
Summary: The first part of the sequel to Life's Highway. What ever became of Eric and Olivia McQueen? Of Chase, Clara, and Cody Hicks? Justin and Rose Weathers? Racing Rivalrys, Finding Love, Crushes, Teenage Awkwardness, Kidnappings, Injuries, Wrecks, Racing, you name it, it's here. Chickia, Dalice, Erose, SalQueen, and more. Multiple pairings. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I decided to release it early! **

**Welcome to ON THE ROAD AGAIN! This is the sequel to my first fanfiction, Life's Highway. The wait between these chapters might be awhile, considering that I'm also working on AT THE WEAKEST, KISSINT, PROM WEEK, 1001 MILES, and LIFE'S HIGHWAY: THE DELETED SCENES. I hope that you'll all follow along with this story, and hopefully it shall be just as epic as LIFE'S HIGHWAY. Thanks to all of you. :-) **

**MERE.**

_DISCLAIMER:: ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO PIXAR._

On The Road Again.

Chapter 1- The night before and the last day of school.

* * *

Sally McQueen looked out the bathroom window as she was getting ready for bed.

Lightning would be home any minute. It was May twenty-ninth. Tomorrow was the last day of school for her fifteen year old, Eric, and her thirteen year old, Olivia.

Lightning was away for race season. His next to last one before he retired. These long years of racing and some old injuries had caught up to him.

His rival and brother-in-law, Chick Hicks, had retired last year. Lightning felt that his time for racing was about up.

He wanted to start training Eric to race. Sally sighed. She was kind of scared of Eric racing. Her baby boy in a car going 180? Not exactly the kind of stress a mother needed.

But Lightning was persistent. He wanted someone to carry on the McQueen racing legacy. His son was that someone.

They hadn't told Eric yet, but his training started in three weeks. He'd already started practice driving a normal car. Well, if you'd call a Ferrari or a Porsche a normal car. He was getting pretty good at driving. He still had problems parking, but who didn't? Lightning was excited to start training his son.

Sally still had her doubts though.

The sound of gravel crunching under tire rubber brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see the glare of headlights. Lightning was home.

Sally, smiling, listened for the familiar squeak of the back door. The sound of footsteps. The thump of a suitcase being set down. The creak of the wooden steps. Eric's bedroom door opening. "Still up?

"You're home!"

"Shhh. Your mom might be asleep. When are You headed to bed?"

"Just about to go to sleep."

"Don't stay up too late."

"I just have to finish this paper for tomorrow."

"Okay. Get some rest.

"I will. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too. Night."

"Night."

Lightning's footsteps in the hallway. A soft knock. Olivia's door opening. His footsteps on her pink carpet. The creaking of her bed springs as he sat beside her. She must be asleep. The sound of him kissing her head. Her door shutting. Their bedroom door opening. His steps growing louder. His hands on her waist. His warm breath on the back of her neck. "Hello, Beautiful."

Sally turned around in his hold and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm so glad you're home." She whispered.

He caressed her cheek. "I'm glad to be home, baby."

Sally looked up into his bright blue eyes. They always held a certain shine when he arrived home after a month or two away. He looked down into her sparkling green eyes. The bold emerald color that was one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with her. He ran his fingers through her jet black hair, then pressed his lips to hers. He smiled at her after pulling away. They sat on the edge of the bed, his hands still resting on her waist. They sat in silence, just enjoying being together. They didn't have to say anything. They both knew that the other was just happy. After a minute, Sally broke the silence. "So, tomorrow is Eric and Olivia's last day of school." She said softly. "I can't believe that Eric is finishing ninth."

Lightning nodded. "I know what you mean. Where did all that time go?" Sally nodded in agreement. That time had flown. Flashbacks of Eric and Olivia as children flew into both their minds. Playing, fighting, laughing, annoying each other, being partners in crime as they sat under the dining room table with a box of Lightning's chocolate that they'd found. And now Eric was a fifteen year old about to start a racing career.

"Something on your mind, Sally angel?" Lightning asked, stroking her fingers.

She smiled at him. "Thinking about Eric racing. Kinda nervous."

"He'll be fine." Lightning assured her. "He's my son after all." They were silent for another minute. Lightning looked at Sally lovingly. She was gorgeous, and with the moonlight flooding through their window, she practically glowed. "What are you looking at?" Sally asked, noticing his lingering gaze.

"You." He replied, tracing his fingers up and down her waist. Sally moved so she was almost sitting in his lap, and she pressed her lips to his. He gently rubbed her back as they sat there on that warm night in May.

* * *

"Sally? Babe, we got to go get the kids up." Lightning said the next morning at six-thirty.

Sally was still asleep. Lightning sighed and decided to let her sleep a few more minutes.

He walked down the hallway, the pictures on the wall catching his eye. There was his and Sally's wedding day. He remembered it like it was yesterday. A picture of him and Sally two months before Eric was born. That one had been taken out by the river in Phoenix. Lightning wore jeans and a white shirt, and Sally wore a denim skirt with a white lacy blouse. One of his hands was draped over her shoulder and holding her hand, and his other hand was around her waist and resting on her stomach with Sally's other hand on top of his. A picture of them with baby Eric taken at a Sears photo store when Eric was three months old. One of his favorite pictures, him in his racing suit, Sally in her crew chief suit, and baby Eric between them in his little blanket sleeper that looked like the suit. Pictures of baby Olivia. Eric holding her, Sally and Lightning holding her. Her first birthday.

She was the splitting image of him. She had his dark red hair and bright blue eyes. He reached Olivia's bedroom door and knocked before entering. She was still asleep. He walked over to her bed and sat down. "Olivia?" He said, rubbing her shoulder. "Come on. Wake up."

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him. An excited smile grew on her face and she sat up, hugging him around the neck. "When did you get home?!" She asked happily.

He ruffled her hair. "Late last night."

"How long do you get to stay?"

"A week." He replied.

Her eyes lost their twinkle, and her smile faded. "No longer than that?" She asked sadly.

He shook his head. "Sorry, Liv. Got to get back to the track."

She nodded and stood up, stretching.

Lightning stood and hugged her once more. "Come on downstairs, okay?" He said, leaving.

"Okay. Be down in a few." She replied. Lightning left the room and Olivia sank back down on the bed. He was always at the track. Or at an interview. Or at a press conference. She just wanted to spend time with him. He'd always been there when Eric was little. He took time off to teach Eric how to ride a bike. When her training wheels came off, Alice had helped her. When Eric had a math problem, somehow Eric managed to get Lightning's attention before he was busy. When Olivia needed help in science, she went to his office to find him on the phone with his agent. So she would quietly leave. She knew that he loved her and didn't play favorites, but it just seemed like there wasn't time for her anymore.

Lightning walked to Eric's room and knocked then went in. Eric was awake and dressed already, and he sat on his bed finishing a history paper.

"Hey, dad." Eric said, standing and putting the paper in his backpack.

Lightning moved to hug his son, but Eric stepped back.

"Too old for a hug?" Lightning asked.

Eric shrugged. "Maybe."

Lightning shook his head. "Not yet." So Eric stepped into his father's embrace.

"Ready for the last day of ninth grade?" Lightning asked as he and Eric walked into the hallway together.

Eric nodded. "Yes." He said fervently.

Lightning left and they headed downstairs.

* * *

"Do you have your backpacks and lunches?" Sally called as Eric and Olivia walked out the door.

"Yes, mother." They both said, annoyed. This was the third time she'd asked to make sure. They bid their parents goodbye and then got on the bus. The day was warm, and the sky was blue. Eric and Olivia were both in high spirits because this was the last day of school. They both took a seat on the bench two rows back. They had their choice of seat most mornings because they were the first ones on. Their bus driver was an older lady, Mrs Jeanette Thompson, who had a sweet disposition, but if you misbehaved on her bus, Watch Out.

Eric and Olivia both sat on their usual bench and they gazed out the window. They were quiet up until Eric reached over and poked Olivia.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, jerking back. "What was that for?"

He shrugged and pulled out his iPod. Olivia leaned back and sighed. Older brothers.

The bus slowed to a stop and their cousins, Clara, Cody, and Chase climbed on, hauling their backpacks.

"Sup?" Eric greeted moving over to sit beside Chase. Chase was almost a year older than Eric. He was tall, had brown hair and green eyes like his father, and had an overall nice personality. He was already training for NASCAR, and would be finishing in the junior leagues this year. Next year was the real deal, the piston cup circuit. IF he got good enough scores this year and was accepted.

Cody, black haired, green eyed, 14 year old, twin to Clara, tripped and fell face first in the aisle. Nobody asked if he was okay, nobody helped him up. This happened every morning. Cody was a klutz, and proud of it. A day didn't pass where he didn't fall, trip, slip, slam into something, or drop a dish. Maria and Chick hoped that it was just a phase that would pass. REALLY hoped.

His twin sister Clara, black hair and green eyes also, walked past him with a scoff. She denied the fact that they were twins, and pursued the idea that her true twin was switched with Cody at birth. Clara could be mean at times, and she had a short temper like her mother.

Next on the bus was Selena Hudson, Doc and Alice's 14 your old daughter. She was quiet and withdrawn, but not with people that she knew well. Her black hair swished as she stepped on and sat in the back. More kids climbed on, and within half an hour, they'd arrived at the school.

* * *

Sally shut the front door after seeing the kids off and turned to Lightning.

He gestured out the window. "They finally took down that 'For Sale' sign outside the Weather's old house." He said.

Sally looked out to see that this was true. "Wonder who's moving in?" She said.

Lightning shrugged. "Not sure yet. We'll probably find out soon." They would find out sooner than they expected though.

Lightning took Sally's hand, and they sat beside each other on the sofa. "So... How have things been while I've been gone?"

Sally shrugged. "Well, I missed you. Your younger sister is feeling crappy because she's 38 weeks now, and she really wants to have that baby. Brandon is considering moving here with his pregnant wife, and Chick and Maria are still... Having 'marital' issues."

Lightning nodded, a bit of a sad look in his eyes. For the last five months or so, Chick and Maria had been in fights and disagreements. "How bad?" Lightning asked.

Sally sighed. "Maria told me that they're considering divorce."

Lightning nodded and slipped his arm around Sally's waist. His eyes were fixed on her as she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair. "How have Eric and Olivia been?"

Sally sighed and put her head in her hands. "Eric has been... Well, he's doing good in school, but he's been fighting with Olivia a lot. And Olivia has been very... Moody."

"Sally, do you think that..." Lightning started, "That's because of me not being here?"

"Well... If you were here a little more, I think they'd be happier." Sally replied. "And maybe they wouldn't be doing this, but there's nothing to do for it."

"Sal, do you think I should consider retiring?" Lightning asked. "I mean, My racing injuries are starting to catch up to me... Eric will start racing soon. Maybe it's time for me to... Step down, you know?"

Sally took his hand. "We'll think about it."

* * *

Eric and Olivia ran through the door, both excited. School was over!

Eric ran to put his backpack away, but Olivia ran to find Lightning. She quietly opened the door to his office and stepped inside. He was sitting at his desk and he had the phone up to his ear. Olivia was about to step back out, but he smiled at her and motioned for her to wait. After another minute he set the phone down and came over and hugged her. "Hey, Hershey. How was school?" He asked with a smile.

Olivia looked up at him. "Aren't I a little old for that name?"

...

Lightning had called Olivia 'Hershey' since she was two years old. They had been sitting and playing in the living room one day, when a package arrived. It was from the Hershey company, and it was a thank you bundle. Inside were twenty bars of original Hershey chocolate. Olivia had wanted to play in the box, and then she saw the candy. Lightning let her have a taste, and it had gotten melty and all over her. He said, "Come on, Hershey. Let's go get you cleaned up." and the name had stuck.

...

"So, you're too old for 'Hershey', and Eric's too old for hugs?" Lightning asked her.

She just hugged him again.

"Well, I'm going to keep calling you that anyway." Lightning continued. He walked over to the desk chair and sat her in his lap. "So how was school?"

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad it's over."

Lightning ruffled her hair. "I remember those days." He said. "Science was always my least favorite. Like you."

She laid her head on his shoulder. Then a paper on the desk caught her eye. "Dad, what's that?" She asked, sitting up and pointing to it.

Lightning smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. That's a surprise for Eric. It's his application form for NASCAR junior leagues."

"Do you think I'll be able to race one day too?" Olivia asked excitedly.

Lightning thought for a minute. He knew that sooner or later she was going to ask that. "Olivia...you know, it'd be really hard for you, just because of the fact that it's mostly an all boys sport. They'd give you a hard time, and that's just one reason." He said gently.

"So what? I could do it." She said with confidence.

Lightning looked at her. "I'll think about it."

Olivia faked a smile. 'We'll think about it' usually meant 'no, but we don't want to upset you'. Olivia stood up. "I'm going to go find mom." She said, then kissed his cheek and left the room, shutting the door with a click.

Lightning sighed, watching her leave. Doc would say that Olivia was exactly like him. Hot-headed, impatient, persistent. Willing to do whatever took to get something she wanted. But... Lightning was scared for Olivia. He didn't want her to race. If she got killed in a wreck, he would blame himself. And it wasn't that he wasn't concerned for Eric, but he seemed to have a little more confidence in his son. It was just one of those protective daddy issues. Lightning sighed again. He'd talk to Sally later about it.

* * *

Sally smiled as Eric ran down the stairs and hugged her. "I'm done!" He said happily.

She kissed his forehead then moved back to the stove where she was making dinner. "So how'd it go?" She asked.

He sat in a wooden chair next to the fridge. "It went...okay. I got good grades."

"Good." Sally said, pouring some oregano into the stew.

"Hey, mom, they took down that sign at that old house." Eric said, looking out the window.

Sally nodded. "I know. Your father and I were talking about that earlier. Do you remember who used to live there?"

Eric shook his head. "Not a clue."

Sally looked at him, slightly startled. "You used to be best friends with their little girl."

Eric slowly shook his head. "I don't think I've ever been good friends with girls."

"Her name was Rose." Sally continued.

"Oh, did she have blonde hair and brown eyes?" He asked.

Sally gave him a confused look. "No.."

"Mom, I got nothing. Not ringing any bells."

Sally turned off the oven, then looked at her son. "Go get your dad and sister. It's dinner time." Sally watched him as he walked off. How could he just not remember? Oh well, there was no help for it. Sally lifted the big pot of soup and carried it to the dining room.

* * *

There's chapter 1! So excited!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie número dos! **

**Lizziemagic: I've always thought that too! I think THAT'S what the second movie should have been about! **

* * *

Kinda short, but technically I'm supposed to be doing school right now. :O

Disclaimer- Cars and all recognizable people, places, names, and things belong to Pixar.

Chapter 2- Look who's back.

* * *

A week later, all was quiet in the McQueen house. Since school had gotten out, Chick, Maria, and their children had gone away to travel with Chase as he trained for NASCAR.

Lightning had gotten news that the next track that one of his races was going to be at was getting a re-pavement, so it turned out that he had another two weeks off. He was glad for that, because Sally was coming down with a cold, Eric was acting kind of down, but he said nothing was wrong, and Olivia was acting distant and withdrawn, rather than bouncy and outgoing. "Sal, I don't know... Why are they acting like this?" Lightning asked, sitting beside her as she laid in their bed.

"I wish I knew, Light." She replied. "Why don't you talk to them?"

"I don't know if that's what's the problem though." He said to her, taking her hand. "I think Olivia is just moody, and if that's the case, then I'll let you do the talking. I don't know what's going on with Eric though."

Sally sighed and then coughed. Lightning reached over and felt her head. "You don't have a fever... Think it's just allergies? Or a cold?"

"I don't know." She replied, taking his hand. Then she stood up. "Alright. I'm getting up."

"Babe, you can rest awhile." Lightning said to her.

She shrugged. "I'll be alright. I'm pretty sure it is just allergies..."

Lightning stood too, and he kissed her forehead. "Alright then."

* * *

Olivia took a deep breath. It was six am. She had to get back to the house before her parents or Eric woke up to find her gone. That would be bad. The chilly morning air hit her as she walked out of one of the buildings on main street. No one seemed to be awake yet, seeing as no lights were on and Sarge and Fillmore weren't arguing over music yet. Olivia set her helmet on a table inside the building, then locked the door. She put the key ring in her pocket, grabbed her bike from where it had been parked in the alley, and then sped home. She took a breath of relief seeing that Eric's bedroom light wasn't on, nor was the one in her parents room. She quickly put her bike in the garage, then stepped inside, wincing at the creaking door.

She climbed the stairs, tiptoeing to her bedroom, where she collapsed on the bed. This was getting risky. Sooner or later, Someone was going to discover that she'd been sneaking out every morning at four. And after that, they'd find out where she was going. Olivia could only imagine what the consequences would be. What she was doing was technically illegal, but if no one knew and no one was around when she did it...

Olivia sighed. This was the only way to get her Dad's attention. And it couldn't fail.

* * *

That afternoon, Eric was sitting in the living room with his headphones on, listening to Rascal Flatts, and looking out the window. He wondered if his parents were going to let him race. He'd thought he'd overheard them talking about it, but he wasn't sure if he'd heard right. He wasn't sure if he wanted to race or not. It might be fun, but on the other hand, he was kind of scared of being in a wreck. He'd heard stories from his dad about NASCAR wrecks. His dad had been in a coma for almost a week one time before Eric had been born. Eric was scared of wrecking.

Aside from that, he didn't want a career that took him away for months on end. If he ever got married, (eew! Why was he even thinking about that at his age? Gross!) he wanted to settle down and raise a family, not always be at a track. Not that his dad wasn't good at raising a family, but it was true that he didn't get to spend as much time with his dad as he would have liked to.

Eric was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed a moving van pull into the driveway of the house across the street that had been sold. A few minutes later, a dark blue minivan pulled into the driveway, and a man and a woman climbed out, followed by four teenagers.

"Hey, Mom!" Eric called.

Sally appeared in the doorway a minute later. "What's up, Eric?"

He pulled back the window blinds. "There's someone moving in over there."

Sally smiled and looked out the window. Her expression changed to excitement. "Oh my gosh!" She ran outside and across the street. "Linda?!" She called in disbelief.

The woman turned to her. "Sally!" She exclaimed, coming over and hugging her. "I can't believe you guys are still here!"

Sally was smiling. "Are y'all moving back?"

Linda nodded. "Yep. Strip finally got tired of the mountains."

She looked over at him, and he smiled as he carried boxes inside.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, walking over to Eric.

He looked up at her. "There's a family moving in over there, and apparently mom knows them."

"...Is that Justin?" Sally asked Linda as her eyes caught sight of a lanky 17 year old with blonde spiky hair and the beginnings of stubble on his chin, carrying boxes inside.

Linda nodded. "Hey Justin, come here." She called.

Justin set the boxes down and approached them. He was taller than Sally by a few inches.

Linda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Justin, do you remember Sally McQueen?"

His face lit up and he hugged Sally. "I haven't seen you in forever!" he exclaimed. "You always made the best chocolate chip cookies."

Sally smiled and laughed. "Hey, Justin." She looked him over. "Gosh, you've gotten tall. I remember holding you as a newborn!"

He grinned. "Hey, is Eric still around?" He asked.

Sally nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get him in a few minutes."

Linda brought over two of the other teens. Two short girls with blonde hair. One's hair was curly and she had blue eyes, and the other's hair was straight and she had violet eyes.

"Sally, my twin girls, Kynzie and Carly." Linda introduced.

Carly was older and had the curls, and Kynzie was younger and had straight hair. They were 14 year old twins.

A few minutes later, Sally had brought Eric and Olivia over and introductions were made.

"Hey, Squirt!" Justin greeted Eric.

Eric smiled a fake, uncomfortable looking smile. Olivia was hugged by Linda, who was saying "I've only seen pictures of you! You're so pretty." etc, etc. (You know, that awkward moment when someone is like "Omg! You've gotten so tall since I saw you last!" and you're like "Thanks... who the heck are you?")

A minute later, a teenage girl, dark red curly hair, violet eyes and glasses, walked out of the house.

"Rose! Come here." Her mom said.

Sally smiled and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in so long! Last I did see, you were a little two-year old!"

Sally pulled Eric over and he and Rose just stood looking at each other, not sure what to do, while their mothers looked on anxiously.

"Hi." Eric said, stepping forward and shaking her hand.

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi."

They both stood there awkwardly, not being able to think of anything to say. Eric kept his gaze lingering on her. She was seriously pretty. But he didn't know anything about her!

"Why don't you guys come over for lemonade after you're all settled?" Sally suggested to Linda.

Linda nodded. "We will."

So Sally, Eric, and Olivia all headed back to the house, Eric still thinking about Rose.

* * *

That night, Eric knocked on his parent's bedroom door, about to tell them goodnight.

"Come in." He heard from inside.

Eric pushed open the creaking door and walked in. Sally and Lightning were both still up and awake, and they were smiling.

"I came to tell you goodnight." Eric explained.

Lightning motioned for him to come over. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Lightning said.

Eric did as he was told. Lightning placed a piece of paper in his son's hands. "Okay, you can look."

Eric looked down at it. It was the application form. Eric looked back up at his parents, who were smiling, awaiting his reaction. What should he do? He looked back at their smiling faces.

"Thanks, mom and dad!" he exclaimed, faking ecstaticness.

"Are you happy?" Sally asked.

Eric nodded. "Thanks. When do I start training?"

"Two weeks." Lightning replied.

Eric hugged them both. "I'd better get some sleep then." he told his parents. "Goodnight."

They both hugged him again. "Goodnight, Eric." Sally and Lightning said together.

Eric left and then he sighed. Well, they were happy.

Sally and Lightning watched him leave. He was happy.

* * *

**Please review! **

**What is Olivia hiding? **

**What will Eric do about racing? And about Rose? **

**And dude, who else LOVES One Direction?! Omg, they're like, my favorite band right now! (Juan is my favorite. 3 ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! **

* * *

Chapter 3- Awkwardness and dangerous- ie, Eric and Olivia.

Eric was beginning to get exasperated. Sally and Linda were forcing him to visit Rose EVERY DAY. He couldn't even remember her! Besides that, Justin and Olivia had both thought it would be funny to call them 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. Behind their backs of course.

Eric sighed, watching out the window. His headphones were in, Rascal Flatts songs playing, and his small stand-fan was blowing on high.

He didn't like Rose very much. At least not in the way that Sally and Linda wanted him to. He would admit, she was...attractive, but from what he'd seen, it just seemed that she wasn't his type.

Eric looked down at the floor to see something shining near the doorframe. He picked it up and sighed. Now he HAD to go over there.

Rose was feeling so happy! Linda and Sally had made her keep visiting Eric. Rose held one faint memory. Foggy and clouded, but one memory. They had both been dressed up in nice clothes, they had been at his house, and sitting near some flowers. He'd called her pretty. She sighed. It didn't matter. All of that was over and gone. He probably had a girlfriend. And even if he didn't, he didn't seem to like her very much. Wait! Why was she even thinking like this!? 'Stop that!' Rose mentally scolded herself.

"Rose!" Her mother called, Pulling her out of her trail of thought. "Eric is here!"

Rose hesitated, then stood up and pushed her glasses back up. They were always falling down.

She forced herself to go down the stairs slowly, though she wanted to run. Why did she feel like this about Eric, the boy that hadn't seen her in fourteen years?! Was this... love? It didn't matter. She had waaay more to find out about him before she should even think that. Rose opened the front door to see Eric standing there, her silver and blue bead bracelet in his hands.

"You left this at my house yesterday." He explained, setting it in her palm.

Rose's heart skipped a beat when his fingers brushed against hers. She quickly recovered though."Thanks. Want to come in?" She asked, holding open the door.

Eric looked at her expression. She seemed excited. Eric wanted to be done here and get on with his day. But his mom would hear about it if he didn't go in. Might as well.

"Sure." He replied, and followed as she led him towards the living room.

They sat on the blue plaid sofa. The house was quiet and the silence became awkward.

"I don't have very long." Eric said, finally breaking the silence. "I'm practicing driving with my dad."

Rose nodded. "NASCAR, or regular driving?" She asked.

"Regular. Parallel parking." He replied.

"Do you have a car?" She asked.

Eric smiled, sensing opportunity. "No, I'm practicing on a bicycle."

Rose laughed and Eric smiled again. "I'm actually using my mom's Porsche."

"That's cool." Rose said. The silence became awkward again.

Eric stood. "I'd better get going." He said to her. "My dad's waiting."

Rose stood too and walked towards the door with him, resisting the urge to hold his hand.

Once she opened it he faced her. "It was...great talking to you."

Rose stifled a laugh. "You're lying."

Eric's face colored. "Maybe."

"So you hated taking to me."

"Hey, I never said that."

"You were thinking it."

Eric sighed. "Look, Rose. It's not you, okay? It's just that...after all these years, it's...awkward. Especially when our mothers think we're soul-mates or something." He added with an eye-roll.

Rose stifled another laugh. "Yeah, I will admit, they've gone kind of overboard on that."

A breeze blew and Eric ran a hand through his black hair. Rose nearly melted. Gosh, he looked hot when he did that.

"Anyway, knowing our moms, I'll probably see you tomorrow." Eric said, then waved as he walked across the street.

Rose sighed and went back into the house.

Carly approached her, a sly smile on her face. "You like him." She said in a mischievous voice.

"Shut up." Rose snapped, looking through the window blinds.

"Haha, that proves it."

"It doesn't prove anything, except that you're annoying."

"Gee thanks, Rose. I love you too."

Rose looked at Carly, who was pretending to pout. She had her bottom lip stuck out and a pitiful look on her face. "Carly, come on." Kynzie called from the doorway. Carly perked up immediately and ran outside with her twin. Rose rolled her eyes and went back upstairs.

* * *

Eric walked towards his parents office, looking for Lightning. He pushed open the door to see his parents stop talking abruptly. They both has serious looks on their faces, but behind it there was a smiling excitement.

"Whatcha need, Eric?" Lightning asked, sliding his desk chair forwards.

"I came to find out when you'll be ready to go." Eric explained.

Lightning smiled. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He tossed him the keys. "Go start the car."

Eric left, shutting the door behind him, and Lightning turned back to Sally. "You were saying?"

She sighed and took his hand. "I'm saying that if you go ahead and put Eric in the Junior Leagues, I'm not going to be able to go with. At least this fall. It's too risky. I'm really sorry-"

Lightning interrupted. "Don't be sorry. It's not a bad thing. It's great."

"Thanks." Sally said with a smile. "You always know what to say."

"It's my job." He replied.

She walked over to him, and He stood and took her into his arms.

"I love you." She said quietly.

He gently rubbed her back. "I love you more."

* * *

The alarm clock beeped, waking Olivia up. She looked over at the clock. Four am. She stood up and stretched, then walked downstairs. She had slept in her clothes to save time. Olivia tiptoed into her Dad's office. There it was. Reaching over to the wall, she slipped his key ring off a hook, then she made her way to the back door.

Ten minutes of a bike ride later, Olivia entered the abandoned building on main street. Quickly she put on the suit then the helmet and gloves. Then she biked to the Hudson's house. This was the riskiest part. She looked down at the key-ring and pulled out the key for their garage. She walked over to the number ninety-five car, parked in the middle of the garage. Her hand traced over the glistening red paint. God, if her dad knew she was here, she was going to get it, big time. This was the only way though. Olivia pulled a flyer out of her pocket. **ANNUAL RADIATOR SPRINGS RACE! A FULL DAY OF RACING ON OUR HOMETOWN TRACK! WHO WILL BE THE FASTEST AND WIN THIS YEAR'S TROPHY? ENTER TO FIND OUT! RACE DAY IS SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 1! **

Olivia had signed up two weeks ago. Her dad would be away training with Eric that day, but imagine his surprise when he saw his daughter's name engraved on a racing trophy. On the front page of the newspaper. If she won this, he'd HAVE to let her race. And some years, people from

NASCAR, representatives and officials, came and chose a few of the top drivers for the Piston Cup! This was her chance!

Olivia took a deep breath and began to push the car out of the garage, when suddenly, the sound of a door opening was heard. Olivia quickly dove under the car, hearing footsteps approach.

"You sure you heard something, Alice?"

"I'm pretty confident that I did."

"Oh good grief. I left the garage lights on and the door open."

"Well... Maybe you should be getting more sleep."

"I'll take a nap later. I have a shift in the pediatric surgery ward right now."

"Ouch. James, do you really think you should be performing surgery at four am?"

Olivia huffed in frustration. _GET ON WITH IT AND GO TO THE HOSPITAL!_ She thought, thinking they were taking entirely too long. If she didn't hurry up she wouldn't get enough practice time before her parents would be waking up.

"I had coffee." The voices and footsteps faded and Olivia stayed under the car until she was sure they were gone.

...

Sally woke up at six am to the noise of keys in the door downstairs... Then footsteps. "Lightning." She said, shaking his arm. "Lightning!"

"Wha...Zzzz"

"LIGHTNING!" Sally shouted, hitting him with her pillow.

"What?!" he asked, sitting bolt upright. He looked and saw that she was holding her pillow. "You seriously hit me with your pillow?"

"You wouldn't wake up! I had to do something drastic!" She sighed. "I think I heard someone at the door."

Lightning fell back onto his pillow. "You THINK you did, or you ACTUALLY did?"

"Actually."

He sighed and stood up, just as a crash was heard. Sally jumped up. "Check the kids!"

They both ran down the hall to Eric's room. After they'd gone in, Olivia jumped out of the hall closet, picked up the box of Christmas lights that had fallen and placed them back on the shelf, then ran to her room and dove under the covers. A moment later, she heard her parents standing at the doorway. "Yeah, she's right here. Asleep."

"Then what the hell was that?!" Sally asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Shhh. Your mind was probably just playing tricks on you."

"We BOTH heard that crash."

Lightning shrugged, then put an arm around her waist and they walked back to their bedroom. A second later, Olivia heard his voice. "Oh... It was just these Christmas lights, must have fallen again."

Olivia took a deep breath of relief. That was close!

* * *

Two weeks later, Eric was in his room, packing the rest of his luggage. It was ten-thirty at night.

Tomorrow he started Junior Leagues. He and Lightning were traveling down to Florida where the training started. That was the practice track, and site of the first race. They had reservations at a hotel where the junior drivers and their parents stayed for the first two weeks of training.

Eric put another shirt in his suitcase, and then began digging in his closet for a jacket. He sighed. His parents had told him that there'd been a change in plans and it was just going to be Eric, Lightning, and Doc on the road. Eric was kind of nervous about the entire thing, and whenever he was nervous, he'd always gone to Sally. The thought that she wouldn't be there kind of scared him.

He sighed again and threw his jacket into his suitcase. He didn't even WANT to race. But he couldn't let his dad down. There was a knock on his door, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Sally looked around the corner of the door. "Can I come in?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "Sure."

"You almost done packing?" She asked, looking down at his suitcase.

He walked over and zipped it shut, then turned to her with a smile. "Done."

She looked at him, and noticed almost a sadness in his eyes. "You okay, Eric?" She asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

He leaned his head against her shoulder. "Why can't you come with us?" Eric asked.

Sally smoothed down his hair. "Can you keep a secret, Eric?"

He nodded, so Sally continued. "Sometime in December, you and Olivia will be getting a new brother or sister." Sally said.

Eric looked up at her. "Are you serious?!" He asked excitedly.

She smiled and nodded. "You see, it'd be dangerous for the baby for me to do all that traveling in the summer heat."

Eric hugged her again. "I get it."

"But I'm going to call every day, okay Eric?"

He nodded and leaned against her. She smiled. "And because I'll be calling you every day, I thought you could use this." She continued, handing him something from behind her back. It was an iPhone.

"This is an early birthday present from your dad and I."

Eric was completely speechless.

"Do you like it?" She asked through a giggle.

For an answer he jumped into a hug. "Thanks, mom."

She ruffled his hair. "You're welcome, baby."

A few minutes later, they walked down the hall together, towards the stairs. "Ready for tomorrow?" Sally asked him.

He leaned on the stair rail. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Want some ice-cream?" Sally asked, starting down the stairs.

He smiled and followed her. "You know I never turn down ice cream."

And together they went downstairs.

* * *

Hehe, the plot thickens...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! **

* * *

Chapter 4- Leaving.

The next morning, Eric awoke to Sally gently rubbing his shoulder and calling his name softly. The room was dark and there was a cold air to it. "Eric, Come on, baby. Wake up."

Eric sat up and opened his eyes. "I'm awake." He said, moving his pillow to the side.

"You excited?" Sally asked, referring to Eric's first day of training.

He stretched and stood up. "Nervous is more the word I'm going for."

Sally walked to the door. "It'll be fine. Come down when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay, mom." Eric said, stepping into the closet.

Sally left his room, then walked to Olivia's. She was awake and reading. "Hey, Livvy." Sally said, sitting beside her on the bed. "Whatcha reading?"

Olivia didn't look up. "The physics of NASCAR, by Diandra Leslie-Pelecky."

Olivia shut the book and set it on her night-stand. "Mom, why doesn't dad want me to race?"

Sally chose her words carefully. "I think that he thinks it'll be too hard for you. The other guys who'd be racing aren't exactly accepting of girls. They'd probably be giving you a really hard time."

"Mom, I could do it." Olivia said through a sigh of frustration. "I don't care what people think of me. And I know it would be hard. But I want to try-"

Sally cut in. "But besides that, I think that your dad is scared of you getting hurt."

Olivia sighed. "He should at least give me a chance." She said quietly, tracing her fingers on the purple quilt.

Sally put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'll talk to him, okay Sweetie?"

Olivia nodded. "Okay." Little did Sally know that Olivia had already been out racing that morning.

Sally smiled at her. "Now let's go see them off."

* * *

Eric took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He and Lightning were leaving within ten minutes. He was standing on the porch, while his parents talked with Doc, Alice, his aunt Lily and Uncle Sean.

Olivia stood a few feet from him, and held his hand. The sun was shining down brightly, but a cool breeze made it bearable.

"So how are you feeling, Lily?" Lightning asked his nine months pregnant sister, rubbing her stomach.

She sighed and placed her hand over his. "I'm okay." She said. "Sean's getting mad at my strange cravings though."

Sean scoffed and hoisted their two year old, Savannah, farther up in his arms, then pulled their twelve year old, Charlotte, closer to him. "Lily, dipping ketchupped french fries into a chocolate and strawberry milkshake is nasty."

Lily glared at him, while everybody else looked on, amused.

"You know, I don't think that Sally's cravings were ever THAT crazy." Lightning said, pulling Sally close to him. "Except for when she was pregnant with Eric, one time she wanted a peanut-butter and tomato sandwich."

Sally rolled her eyes and then took Savannah from Sean. She had brown hair like Lily's and blue eyes like Sean's. Savannah giggled when Sally held her. "Auntie Sally! Auntie Sally!" she said repeatedly, then looked at Lightning and reached for him. "Me wants Uncle Wightning."

Sally handed off the baby, then turned back to Sean and Lily.

Olivia and Eric still stood on the other side of the porch. "Hey look." Olivia said, leaning close. "Here comes your girlfriend."

Eric looked up to see Rose walking across the front yard towards their house.

She approached Eric. "Hey." She greeted. "You leaving?"

He nodded. "Yeah, in just a few minutes."

"Good luck." Rose said with a smile.

Eric saw almost a sadness in her eyes. He set a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks. I'll be back in a few weeks for a break, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay." Rose found herself wanting to hug him. But she didn't know... What if he didn't like it? She knew that he still felt awkward around him.

Lightning walked over to them. "Alright Eric, let's hit the road." He said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Eric looked back to Rose. She was smiling at him, and her violet eyes were sparkling in the morning sunlight. "See you soon." He said, before it became awkward.

"See ya." She replied, then before she could change her mind, she hugged him.

Eric was surprised, needless to say. But, to Rose's delight and surprise, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

She pulled away a second later, and Eric saw she was blushing.

"See ya." She said, then walked back towards her house.

Eric smiled after her, then turned to tell his mom and Olivia goodbye.

"You liiiiiiikkkkke her..." Olivia teased, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Shut up." Eric snapped, though he was still watching Rose.

Sally walked up. "Alright, Eric. Give me a hug."

Eric smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him sternly. "Now you be good."

He rolled his eyes. "You have to tell me that every time-"

"You leave the house, yes." Sally replied, ruffling his hair. "I love you, Eric."

He hugged her again. "Love you too."

"What about me?" Olivia asked. "Don't you love me?"

Eric rolled his eyes and hugged her too.

* * *

That night, Lightning, Eric, and Doc arrived at the training base in Florida. It was huge. The parking lot and hotel Were about a mile from the track. Several other trailers were parked there, and Eric didn't recognize any of them.

They walked towards the hotel. The Dinoco Hotel. It was fifteen floors high, and the entry lobby alone was the size of the McQueen's front yard. The lobby was lit by a crystal chandelier.

"Wow." Lightning said, leaning towards Eric. "I wish they'd had these back when I started racing."

Eric nodded, then went and sat on one of the lobby sofas while Lightning checked in.

The lobby was empty except for hotel staff.

Fears slowly seeped into Eric's heart.

We're there any other guys as young as himself? Would they like him?

Eric pulled out his iPhone and looked at the screen. One new text message.

He opened it to see it was from Sally. "Luv U. Make sure 2 get enough sleep 2nite."

He smiled and then replied. "Luv U 2, mom. I will."

A few minutes later, Lightning walked back over to him. "Okay." Lightning started. "We're in room 595."

They made their way towards the elevator and then went to the fifth floor.

...

Eric lay in the hotel bed, trying to fall asleep, but his nerves were too shaky. Lightning was asleep in the bed beside his, and Doc and Mack were in the room beside their's.

Eric was scared of what tomorrow would bring. Just thinking about wrecks made him jittery. He'd nearly been in one the first time he'd driven, and now he had fears.

Lightning had assured him that a race car wreck was actually a lot less likely to land him in a hospital than a regular wreck would be. Just because of the extra safety equipment and the way the car was built.

Tomorrow Eric got his car and number. His sponsor was Colgate Toothpaste. Not his choice, but the best offer that his team had gotten.

Eric sighed and turned over, hoping to get a little sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the loooooong wait. *blush* I was being lazy. **

* * *

Chapter 5- The first day.

* * *

Eric lifted his helmet and looked in the mirror. He was ready. Ready outwardly, but not inwardly. Today was his first day of training. Within ten minutes, he would be heading down to the meeting room where he would be acquainted with the other drivers and meet his teammates.

Each driver had two teammates. Eric's two teammates would be around his age, and they'd both be driving for McQueen Elite Racing Enterprises, or MERE. (A/N:Hehehe! Little cheat. Me!) Lightning knew their names, but had never met them. Apparently they were both sixteen, like Eric, and they were twin brothers. Their names were Shane and Scott Brown.

Eric didn't feel inwardly ready though. He was terrified. His dad had assured him that the cars were safe enough that a wreck probably couldn't even land him in the hospital, at least not this time because he would be alone on the track while he got used to the feel of the car.

Sally had texted him to wish him luck, But something that took Eric by surprise was Rose calling and wishing him luck. They'd talked for a few minutes, but their conversation was still awkward. They still weren't sure what to think of each other.

Eric looked back into the mirror. Okay. He was ready. Lightning had told him to meet him and Doc in the lobby.

Eric stepped into the elevator, and was about to push the button when he heard "Wait!" and a girl ran in. "Grazie." She panted. "I must-a get down to the lobby."

Eric pressed the button, then studied the girl. She wore simple clothes. A pair of jeans and loose red and green t-shirt. Her blonde hair was in loose ringlets framing her face, and she had chocolate brown eyes. She looked about fifteen. "You Must-a be Lightning McQueen's son." She said, and Eric detected an Italian accent.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Do I...know you?"

She smiled revealing braces. "No." She held out her hand. "I'm Alessandra. Alessandra Bernoulli."

...

Eric followed Alessandra into the lobby where he found Lightning and her parents talking. Alessandra's Father was none other than Francesco Bernoulli. A tall man with a celebrity smile, dark hair, and eyes like Alessandra's.

Her mother, Eric had never seen before, but he could tell that from the way his dad looked at her he didn't like her very much. Her blonde curls were mostly pinned up, and she wore a black business suit.

Francesco pulled Alessandra towards him and faced her towards Lightning. "This is-a Angelica and Francesco's daughter, Alessandra." He said. "And this must-a be Eric." Francesco rolled his 'R's.

Lightning smiled. "Yeah, he's mine and Sally's oldest."

Francesco put an arm around Angelica, his wife. "So how are-a things these-a days, McQueen?"

Lightning smiled. "Things are going great. I'm taking a few races off for the first month of Eric's training, then this is my last year before retiring." He paused for a breath. "Things at the headquarters are going well. And also, Sally just found out that we're expecting again."

"Congratulazioni." Francesco replied. "Things are going well for Francesco, too. Alessandra just began racing in the Italia Cup last month, and she is kicking her opponent's bottoms." Alessandra smiled proudly at her father's words of praise.

Lightning looked up at the wall, wanting to know the time, but there wasn't a clock. "Anyone have the time?"

Angelica looked at her delicate silver and gold watch. "Eight-Twenty Seven." She replied.

Lightning nodded. "Okay, well Eric and I have to get to a meeting. It was nice to see you again Francesco. Nice to meet you, Alessandra. And...nice to see you too, Angelica." He said, he and Eric shaking each of their hands in turn.

Angelica raised an eyebrow. "Lightning, you're lying."

His face colored. "No, I'm-"

"Yes you are. We spent the first eighteen years of our lives together, and you are terrible, stupid, and worthless at lying."

Lightning drew back. "Francesco, your insulting manner seems to have rubbed off on Angelica."

Francesco smiled. "It was meant to. At least in your case. Ciao." And the Bernoulli family made their way to the airport.

Eric turned to Lightning. "Who was Alessandra's mom?" He asked as they walked to the meeting room.

Lightning grimaced, knowing that Eric was going to ask that. "She and I used to be friends, and actually it was an arranged marriage situation."

"Wow." Eric said. "I'm really glad that you chose mom over her."

Lightning laughed. "I'm glad too."

* * *

They entered the meeting room quietly. there were about twenty other people seated around the table, half being adults, and the other half, teens. Eric, Lightning, and Doc all took a spot at the end.

The table was a cherry red color, and the chairs were normal office chairs. A chandelier hung down from the ceiling and ceiling fans spun slowly.

At the head of the table sat a man who wore a black pinstripe suit and a tie. He seemed to be the man in charge.

To Eric's left sat two twin boys, each with an orange and yellow shirt. They had blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

"Are you two Shane and Scott Brown?" Eric asked them.

The one on the right, the oldest, smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm Shane, that's Scott. I'm guessing you're Eric?"

Eric nodded. "That's me. Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too." Scott said.

"The meeting shall come to order." The man at the end of the table said, standing up.

He explained all the rules, He assigned teams, and he gave the crew chiefs the training schedule.

...

After the meeting, everyone dispersed to practice or pass the time till they were supposed to.

Eric, Shane and Scott went to talk for a few minutes in the hotel lobby. "So do you have any other brothers or sisters, Eric?" Shane asked, sitting down on the tan colored sofa.

"I have a younger sister, and my mom is expecting."

Shame smiled. "We have an older sister." He said, then he and Scott shared a look and said "Annoying!" In unison.

"Have you driven a race car before?" Scott asked.

Eric shook his head. "Not yet."

"Well, good luck. We've driven em before, and they are REALLY hard to control." Shane warned. "Our dad had us practice at a nearby track."

"That's cool." Eric said. He knew was going to like these two.

* * *

"Mom? Are you okay?" Olivia called, hearing Sally coughing and choking up her breakfast.

"Yeah... D-Don't worry, sweetie. It's n-normal." Sally said, fanning her face with her hand.

Olivia stood in the doorway, watching her with concern. "Want me to get you a cold cloth?"

"Would you?"

Olivia walked down the hallway and grabbed a washcloth, then ran it under cold water.

After giving it to Sally, Olivia stepped back out into the hallway. On the opposite side of the hall, a closed door concealed a room. Olivia and Eric weren't allowed to go in there without permission, or Lightning or Sally accompanying them. Olivia reached out and touched the door knob. Just a quick peek inside couldn't hurt. She opened the wooden door, and it emitted a creaking noise. Olivia winced, then stepped inside. Inside, lining the shelves, were all of her father's trophies. The site always took Olivia's breath away. Especially the trophies on the far wall. Five of them. Five Piston Cups. Olivia sighed wistfully, wondering if she would ever be able to see her name engraved on a NASCAR trophy. More than anything, Olivia wanted to race. If only she could make her parents see that! Well, if the plan worked, they would.

* * *

Lightning and Doc helped Eric adjust the helmet straps and seat belts, and then Eric got ready to start the car. He was practically shaking for nervousness.

In the weeks leading up to his training, Lightning had begun teaching Eric how to drive at high speeds. It was becoming easier, but it still scared Eric.

But, Eric liked his car. Yeah, most people wouldn't choose Colgate Toothpaste if they got their choice of sponsor, but Eric thought that car looked awesome. It was a dark blue color with white flames on the side. The Colgate logo was on the hood, and the number 94 was on the side in bright red.

"Does that left shoulder strap need any more adjusting?" Lightning asked his son.

Eric shook his head. "No, it's fine."

Lightning began pinning up the window nets, while Doc and Eric tested the radios.

Lightning looked up to see that they were still five minutes till Eric's turn on the track.

He kneeled next to the car.

"You ready, Eric?" He asked his son.

Eric nodded as he pulled on his gloves. "I think so." He hesitated. "Dad? Were you...nervous...your first time in a race car?"

Lightning laughed. "Yeah." He said. "I threw up, I was so nervous."

Eric smiled beneath the darkness of his helmet. Doc came up to the window. "Alright, kid. It's your turn. Put your hands on the ten and two."

Eric placed his hands on the wheel.

"Hit the gas and put it in second gear." Doc directed. "Good. Slowly pull out of pit lane and drive onto the track. Good job. Put it in third and start making your way around the track. Let's warm up the tires."

Eric, hands shaking, slowly drove around the oval.

Lightning went on the radio. "Eric, put it in fourth and gain some speed, okay?"

Eric did as he was instructed and took the speed up to about 55mph.

"Can you take it any faster?" Lightning asked.

Eric hit the accelerate and the speed jumped up to 65.

"That's better. Are you comfortable at that speed?" Doc asked through the radio.

Eric made turn four. "Yeah, I'm okay. Should I try going seventy?"

Doc scoffed. "If you ease into it, you can go as fast as you're comfortable with."

Lightning watched as Eric bumped his speed up to eighty and did five laps. Then he noticed the car was swaying and jerking down the backstretch.

"Eric, try slowing down a little. You seem to have a hard time controlling it." Lightning said in an anxious tone.

"Yeah, slow down." Doc said. "Maybe only slow it by five or ten. You don't want to wreck it on the first day."

Eric was beginning to freaking out. This car was way harder to control than his mom's Porsche. It vibrated and shook. It seemed as though the car was fighting against him.

He didn't want to get in a wreck! His hands and his mind froze suddenly. Everything went blank. He couldn't steer. He couldn't brake.

"Eric! Turn!" Lightning said urgently.

That brought Eric out of his trance and he got the car back under control.

He took a few deep breaths. "Can I bring it in?" He asked shakily.

"You okay, rookie?" Doc asked him.

"Freaking out."

Doc thought for a minute. "Okay, go ahead and bring it in. We have another time slot tomorrow, and then there's all week."

Eric slowed his speed and then brought his car to a stop in pit lane. He took down the window nets and climbed out through the window. He leaned against the car with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asked, putting a hand on Eric's shoulder.

Eric nodded. "I think so." He lied.

"You did good, kid." Doc said walking over to him.

Eric took a deep breath. Lightning looked at him confusedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Eric nodded, then after asking for room keys, he walked back to the hotel. On his walk he saw Shane and Scott wave to him on their way towards the track. He waved to them, then turned the corner of a building, headed towards the front door of the hotel door. Immediately after turning, he accidentally slammed into another body.

Eric looked at who he'd run into.

It was a guy who looked about seventeen. He was tall with ripped muscles. His brown shaggy hair half covered his face.

"I'm sorry." Eric apologized. "I wasn't paying attent-"

He was cut off by the guy grabbing his shirt collar. "Watch where you're going, punk." He threatened before shoving Eric away and walking off.

Eric looked at his arm that had been grazed by the side of the building when the guy had shoved him. It was just scraped.

Eric shook it off and walked up to the hotel, hoping that he wouldn't have another run-in with Mr Sunshine anytime soon.

That had been the first day.


	6. Chapter 6

**well, one of my reviewers requested I post the next chapter last night. Unfortunately, my app that I write on wasn't working, so I couldn't post it last night. Hopefully you still enjoy it today! **

**This is the last chapter I'll be posting of any of my stories for a few days/weeks. Tomorrow I'm having abdominal surgery, and will be out of my regular updating/writing schedule for a few days. **

* * *

Chapter 6- Edge.

After a few weeks of training, the day of the first race approached. The time went all too fast for Eric, who was still having a little nervousy about driving the race car. It seemed that whenever he was in it, if he thought about a wreck, he'd freeze and couldn't drive.

Lightning and Doc had talked to him about it, and tried to get him to a point where that wouldn't happen so easily. He'd gotten a little better since then, but it was still hard.

He'd also had a lot of other reasons for nervousy lately. After the first race, Lightning was headed back to the piston cup circuit, and leaving Eric with Doc. Lightning had said that Eric was at a good point now, and could drive the car and not get in a wreck, and also, Lightning had to get back to the track. So he would leave Eric with Doc, and when the schedules overlapped, and also when he got breaks, he'd come and visit.

Eric was also worried about Sally. She'd been calling Lightning a lot, and each time, they spoke in worried tones. Besides that, Olivia had called him the day before, mostly just to talk, but she mentioned that Sally had been throwing up a lot.

So, Eric had a good reason for worrying, as he rushed towards the hotel where he was supposed to find Shane and Scott. Apparently, they had some bad news.

Eric and Shane and Scott had become good friends in the weeks they'd known each other. Eric wondered what could be wrong.

He soon found out.

As he entered the hotel lobby, he saw that Shane, Scott, their parents, and Lightning and Doc were standing and talking with the twins' crew chiefs. They all wore grim expressions.

All the adults were talking, but Shane and Scott were sitting quietly on a sofa. Eric sat beside them. "What's going on?" He asked, confused.

Scott took a breath. "We're moving to Paris."

Eric wasn't sure he'd heard right. "What?"

Shane nodded. "We're moving to Paris. Our grandpa died, and we're moving out there to help our grandma."

"Oh... I'm sorry. But how are you going to race?" Eric asked, not believing his ears. They were just...leaving?

"Scott and I are going to race on a circuit in France." Shane explained.

Eric nodded, as a sinking feeling settled over him. Well, now what?

* * *

New teams were assigned. Eric was now on a team with 'Mr Sunshine' as he'd dubbed the guy that he'd run into a few weeks ago. His real name, well actually no one knew. He went by a nickname. Edge. Edge Miller.

Edge, in Eric's opinion, wasn't the nicest guy. He made fun of Eric when the adults weren't around, and he also made fun of the other teammate, Chase. Yes, the same Chase who was Eric's cousin, Chase.

In the junior leagues, you started at age fifteen. Your first season only lasted through the summer. During the second season, when the driver was sixteen, they went June through November, and the issue of school was that there was a 'trackside school' as it were. A group of tutors held 'school' through the week, and basically, they just gathered the drivers and held some classes. Math, Science, English, etc. Moving on.

When the driver turned seventeen, the season lasted May through November, and when they turned eighteen, if they were accepted, they moved to circuit racing. Chase was seventeen. He loved racing, and he was really good at it. Chase was competitive, but still kind to his fellow drivers. Moving on.

...

Eric took a deep breath as he stood in the garage. Today was his first race. He still wasn't sure about his feelings toward racing. His mom had always told him, "Try it. You might like it."

Eric planned to heed her words, but he didn't think he was going to like racing. It just didn't interest him. Aside from the fact that he still did get scared when he was in the car.

But Eric didn't want to disappoint his dad.

He knew that Lightning had always wanted him to race. To carry on the legacy. Lightning had been hoping for this since before Eric was born. The fact of the matter was though, that Eric didn't want to. He was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang in his pocket. He held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, not knowing who was on the other end. The screen had read 'Unknown Name'.

"Hey, Eric?"

Eric smiled, recognizing the voice. It was Rose.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck for today." She said happily.

Eric smiled. "Thanks. How are things going in RS?"

He heard her sigh. "Oh, the usual. Kinda boring, and yesterday I had to sit outside in the heat with my sisters while they attempted to sell lemonade."

"Did they sell any?" Eric asked.

Rose laughed. "They made 25 cents. Your mom bought a glass. Everyone else was wise enough to stay inside, and when they realized that they weren't going to make any profit, the girls took it inside and drank it in front of the air-conditioner."

"That sounds like them." Eric replied through a laugh.

"So, how are things at the track?" Rose asked. "Not statistics, but you know, people and places. I hear enough about statistics from my dad and brother."

Eric sighed. "Well, I have a jerk for a teammate."

"Aww, I'm sorry. That sucks."

"Yeah, it does. He goes by 'Edge', and he's like, a year older than me." Eric told her as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"How is he being a jerk?"

"Well, he's just, you know, bragging, teasing, etcetera."

"Have you told your dad?"

"No, It's nothing I can't handle." Eric looked up at the clock. "Hey, look, I got to go. The race starts in about half an hour, and I still have to suit up."

"Okay." Rose smiled. "I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks, Rose." Eric said, surprised that she was so interested in the race.

"You're welcome." She said. "Oh, and I'll be able to see you next week when we start traveling with dad and Justin."

"Oh that's cool." Eric replied. "So I guess I'll see you soon."

Rose smiled more. "Yeah. Good luck. Bye. I-nevermind. Bye."

"Thanks. Bye." Eric hung up his phone, and then stood there a minute, thinking about what had just happened. Did Rose...like him?

Rose hung up the phone and thought about what had just happened. She'd almost said 'I Love You.'

* * *

"Tell him I said Good luck." Sally said to Lightning. He'd called her right before the race, and they'd been on the phone for twenty minutes.

Lightning had been calling her every day, just to check on her. Her morning sickness had passed, but she had been cramping a lot for only being three months. She had an ultrasound during the following week, and Lightning had decided to go to it with her.

"I will." Lightning agreed. "See you soon. Hey, how's Olivia doing? I haven't talked to her in a few weeks."

Sally sighed. "Lightning, we need to talk about the issue of her racing." She said. "Olivia's been researching, reading, watching, and all kinds of stuff. She's been making a lot of trips down to the headquarters to visit the race-shop. She really wants to race."

Lightning put his head in his hands. "Well, let's discuss it another day. Okay?"

Sally paused. "Light, we need to make a decision."

"I know, Sal. I know. But let's do it when I get home, okay?" He suggested.

"Alright. I love you, Stickers."

"And I love you more, Sweetheart."

Lightning hung up his phone and pondered for a moment. In the first ten minutes of his and Sally's discussion, she had been telling him that she was scared that there may be a problem with the pregnancy. She felt way more tired than she should be at this stage, She looked bigger than she should, (Lightning teased that maybe it was a craving. She got mad.) and she'd been told by Alice that her blood pressure was a little high. Lightning decided that he was going to catch the next flight to Phoenix. He needed to get home to Sally.

* * *

"You should just sit this race out, wimp." Edge taunted Eric. "I've already got this thing won."

It was seconds until the race started. The drivers had gathered at the cars, and were awaiting the command to get in. There wasn't a huge crowd like at the professional races, but there was a small crowd. Parents and children who were interested in starting junior leagues, family and friends of the drivers, and people who were interested in meeting the drivers who would possibly be the pro drivers in a few years.

The sun shone down brightly, and if Eric hadn't been wearing sunglasses, he'd be blind.

Lightning walked up just then. "Hey, Eric. You ready?"

Eric nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Your mom says good luck." Lightning told him.

Eric smiled.

"I'll be right back." Then Lightning walked off.

"Aww, how sweet." Edge's mocking voice rang in Eric's ears. "Your mommy says good luck. What are they, divorced?"

Eric shook his head. "No, she just couldn't make it today. She's expecting a baby, and didn't feel very good ."

Edge gasped in mock surprise. "Do you mean that baby Ewic will be a big brother!? What are you gonna do, put the carseat in your race car?"

Eric looked over at him in annoyed way. "Knock it off." He said. "Besides, I already have a younger sister."

Edge's face lit up. "Is she hot?" He asked eagerly.

Eric glared. "Back off."

Edge just laughed and got in his car. Lightning and Doc approached Eric, and after helping him into his car, they walked up to the pit-box.

"It's weird to see a race from this view." Lightning said, sitting next to Doc.

Doc laughed. "Get used to it. You'll be up here for the next four years."

Lightning looked at him, confused. "Four?"

"Yeah. Eric's first two years, and Olivia's first two."

"Olivia isn't racing." Lightning said firmly.

"Why not? She wants to."

Lightning sighed. "Because I said. There are just too many factors and reasons that she shouldn't."

Doc looked over at him. "You know that when you were gone this last season, she and I spent six hours a week in your race shop, talking about physics, statistics, and racing history?"

"And was she bored out of her mind?" Lightning asked, taking a sip of coke.

Doc shook his head. "No, she loved every minute."

Lightning sighed. "Look, I'll think about it."

Doc nodded. "Think quick, rookie. She's not getting any younger."

Lightning sighed again. "Doc... She'll get hurt, and I would not be able to live with myself. The competition is too tough for her. She'd have to take all kinds of crap from the other drivers. And the emotional and physical stress is too much for her." Lightning said, trying to get him to understand his point. "You know that she's still little for her age. And she's always been kinda injury prone. Doc, I just don't think she could do it."

Doc looked over at him. "You don't _think_ she could do it? Kid, you should at least give her a chance. To be fair to her. And who knows? She might show potential."

Lightning nodded, not because he agreed, but because he wanted Doc to drop the matter.

What no one except for Doc knew though, was that Olivia _had_ potential. One morning, very early, Doc had heard his garage door open. Naturally, he went to investigate. And though he hadn't told the young girl, he had watched as she pushed her father's race car out of the garage and quietly started it, then raced it around the dirt track for an hour. That girl was as good a driver as her father, as ambitious as her mother, and sneakier than the both of them put together.

* * *

Next chapter is the race!

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**:D new chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 7- The Race.

* * *

Eric's hands shook as he drove around the track for the third time. They were behind the pace car, and the green flag was about to be lowered. It was to be an one-hundred lap race.

"Alright, Eric." Lightning's voice said through the radio. "This is it. It's go-time. You've got this. Just remember that your whole family and race team is behind you in this thing. Now go for it!"

Eric sped up and began to make the loop around the oval. "How am I doing?" Eric asked, ten laps in.

"You're doing fine, Rookie." Doc replied.

Lightning glanced over when Doc called Eric 'Rookie', thinking Doc had been indicating him. He laughed at himself slightly. He called hardly be called Rookie anymore anyway. Lightning looked out at his son's race car gliding down the track. He thought back to his own rookie days. He remembered that 'first race nervousy'. The only cure was to race more, his first crew chief had told him. Lightning looked back at Eric. He was doing really well. Lightning looked forward to Eric carrying on the McQueen racing legacy. Lightning's mind went back to the day that Eric was born, fifteen years ago. It didn't seem like that long. He remembered it as if it was yesterday...

_"He's perfect." Lightning said softly, looking down at the baby that Sally held in her arms. _

_"Mmm, that's cause he's your son." Sally replied, leaning against Lightning. She craned her neck and kissed his cheek. _

_Lightning looked down again at baby Eric. His eyes were open, sapphire blue like his father's. He had little tufts of thick black hair like Sally's. "Can I hold him again?" Lightning asked._

_Sally giggled and placed Eric in Lightning's arms. "Hey there, Eric." Lightning crooned. "Look at you.. Yep. You're gonna be a race car driver one day." _

_Sally snickered. "Already planned that far?" She teased Lightning. "Who's he gonna marry?" _

_"I haven't planned THAT far yet." _

_"Okay." She replied, kissing Lightning's cheek. She looked at Eric again. "Do you want to be a race car driver like your daddy?" She asked. _

_Eric yawned. Sally looked up at Lightning. "Was that a yes?" _

_"I think that was a maybe." He replied, gently rocking Eric back and forth..._

Lightning's attention was drawn back to the track. Eric was in fourth right now. In first was Chase. Behind Eric was Edge.

There was something familiar about Edge that Lightning couldn't place. Though he'd never met someone with the last name 'Miller' in his life. But there was just...something strangely familiar. Something in his eyes. Lightning was sure that it was the eyes. No matter, he had other things to focus on.

* * *

Fifty laps in, Eric was beginning to tire. "It's just so warm in this car." He said to Doc. "And the engine revving steadily. I'm getting tired."

This wasn't unexpected, actually. When Eric was a baby, Lightning would put him in their car (not race car) and drive around town till Eric fell asleep.

Doc looked at Lightning and sighed. "You're halfway through the race." He told Eric through the radio. "Finish what you start."

They heard Eric sigh and he continued to drive. Suddenly, Edge bumped him from behind.

"What was that!?" Eric asked, only feeling the bump, not seeing who it was.

"That was Edge." Lightning said. "It was just a nudge though, not really an illegal move."

Doc looked up. "He's trying to pass you, Rookie. Don't let him."

As Edge began trying to steal the position from the inside lane, Eric moved down and blocked it.

"Great job, Eric!" Lightning praised. "Keep moving like that and there's no way he can pass you."

Ten laps later, Eric was still blocking Edge.

"Wreck behind you, Eric." Doc warned. "Move down to the inside lane."

Eric did, and after the wreck was cleaned up, he drove back into place. There were four laps under caution.

"Do we have a strategy?" Eric asked.

Doc laughed. "Kid, Your strategy is finish in one piece. This is your first race. Whatever place you come in is great. And they're not counting points up today."

"Okay." Eric said in understanding.

* * *

Ten laps to go. Eric was in seventh, and Edge was still trying to pass him.

"He's moving in from the outside line, Eric." Lightning warned.

Eric tried to move up and block the move, but he was too late. Edge shot past him.

Eric decided to try to gain back the ground he'd lost. He accelerated, and the car continued to surge forward.

"What are you trying to do?" Doc asked.

Eric rounded turn three. "Trying to gain one more place."

"Don't drive it too hard." Doc instructed. "You'll tear it up."

Eric, intent on finishing at least in the top five, hardly heard him. He had to finish in the top five! For his dad. On the last lap, Eric drove the car even faster. He was beginning to swerve.

"Eric, slow down a little." Lightning said.

But Eric had lost control. He'd frozen again.

But he was snapped out of it when there was a tremendous popping noise, and the car leaned heavily to the left.

"Help!" Eric, panicked, shouted.

"It's okay, Eric." Lightning said. "You just popped the left rear tire. Just try to get back around to pit road."

Eric took a deep breath and tried to maneuver the three wheeled car. No easy feat. Once he'd made it to his pit stall, he cut off the engine and climbed out. Eric removed his helmet and gloves and then walked to where Doc and Lightning were.

Doc was laughing slightly. "Teach ya to listen to your crew chief, huh?"

Eric nodded. "Sorry." He said, hanging his head.

Doc patted his shoulder. "It's okay. You need to learn though that when the crew chief tells you something, it's probably important. And anyway, you did good for your first race. Finished twentieth."

"Thanks." Eric said quietly.

Doc walked over to where the pit crew was fixing the tires, and Lightning approached Eric. "Good job, Eric." He said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Eric looked at him strangely. "I finished twentieth, Dad. I blew a tire on the last lap. 'Good Job'?"

Lightning nodded. "Yeah. Your first race is finished, and you're in one piece, you did finish in the top twenty, and you finished on the lead lap. Good job."

Eric smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

A few minutes later, they were approached by a reporter. She was with a cameraman, and she looked to be about seventeen. "Do you have a minute to answer some questions, Eric and Mr McQueen?"

Eric and Lightning nodded.

She smiled. "Thanks. This is my first day on the job. My mom is Kori Turbowitz. I'm her daughter, Casey."

"Nice to meet you, Casey." Lightning said, shaking her hand.

She turned to the camera. "I'm Casey Turbowitz, junior reporter for the NASCAR junior leagues, reporting Live from the track in Daytona Florida. in front of me is legendary Lightning McQueen, and son, Eric. Eric has just finished twentieth in his first race." She turned towards them. "First off, congratulations, Eric."

"Thank you." He replied.

"Now Eric, how would you say your first race went?"

Eric took a deep breath. 'how did he think his first race went?' Um, terribly! If course, he couldn't say that.

"Well, I wasn't too happy with the last lap, but I guess it was my own fault." Eric admitted. "The rest of the race was pretty good though. I want to thank my crew chief and team, and also all the fans that came out today. And also Colgate for sponsoring us."

Casey smiled. "So what are your plans for the week?"

"Well, We'll be traveling to California for the next race, and mostly just training and getting ready for next week."

She smiled again. "Well, Congratulations on completing your first race. And Mr McQueen, the fan world is wondering, any news on the baby?"

Lightning shook his head and faced the camera. "Not yet, fans. But there probably will be by the end of the month. I'll post it on my website."

Casey turned back to the camera. "Well, you've heard it from them. This is Casey Turbowitz, signing off."

The man turned off the camera, and Casey shook hands with Lightning and Eric, then left.

Lightning turned to Eric to see him trying to stifle a yawn.

"Tiring, isn't it?" He asked.

Eric's face colored and he nodded.

Lightning just stood there for a few minutes, then put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "I'm going to go call your mom up in the hotel. Get changed, then meet me up there."

Eric nodded and made his way to the locker room.

Chase was just leaving. "Good job, little buddy." He said.

Eric laughed. "You always gonna call me that?"

Chase nodded. "Maybe. See you later."

"See ya." Eric replied. "Oh, uh, hey, Chase?"

Chase turned. "Yeah, Eric?"

"Um... I don't want to pry or anything, but... How are Aunt Maria and Uncle Chick?"

Chase sighed and his face took a pained look. Eric sighed too. "Sorry." He apologized.

Chase shook his head. "Nah... H-How much have you heard about it?"

Eric sat on a nearby bench. "That they're thinking about getting a divorce."

Chase nodded and sat beside Eric. "They... They fight all the time. Mom started sleeping in the guest room. It... It really sucks. Especially when Cody and Clara are around during their fights." He stopped and took a few deep breaths. "They try not to fight around them, but just mom and dad being mad at each other affects Cody and Clara. I've caught both of them crying. Cody... I mean, he's only just turned thirteen. He doesn't understand it as well as I can." Chase sighed again.

They were both sitting there in awkward silence for a few minutes, Chase thinking he'd said too much, and Eric not knowing what to say, and wondering why he'd brought it up in the first place. Chase looked up at the wall clock. "Hey, I gotta go. See ya later." He said, standing up.

"See ya." Eric called after him.

Chase walked back to the hotel and to their room. He pulled his room key out of his pocket and opened the door. A blast of air conditioning met him. A relief.

Chase dropped his bag by the door, and walked into the kitchen. Maria was sitting at the table, head in her hands. She looked up when Chase walked in. "Hey, sweetie." She greeted him, standing up and walking over to him. "Great job today." She said, engulfing him in a hug.

Chase smiled, her familiar lemon scent wrapping around him. "Thanks, mom."

Cody and Clara ran into the room. Clara highfived Chase, and Cody gave him a fist bump. The door opened again, and Chick walked into the room. "Hey, Chase." He greeted.

Chick's eyes met Maria's. "Hey." He said, sitting down at the table. "I need to talk to you."

Maria sighed and gave him a cold look. "Like last time you needed to talk to me? When you mostly ended up 'yelling' at me?"

"Maria..." Chick struggled not to let anger seep into his tone. "Please?"

"Fine. Cody, Clara, Chase..." She said, turning to them. She handed them some money. "Why don't you guys go raid the vending machine in the lobby?"

They accepted the money and stepped out of the room. Cody sighed. "Their ideas to keep us away from them fighting are getting lamer and lamer."

The other two nodded in agreement. "Hey," Chase said, "They're 'trying' to keep us out of it. That's good. And hey, I could use a coke." He looked at his siblings. "Race you guys to the elavator?"

They looked at Chase, not interested. Chase smiled. "First one there gets to push the buttons."

Cody and Clara exchanged a glance, then bolted towards the elevator.

...

"Well?" Maria asked, sitting down across from Chick.

"Maria..." He started, "We need to figure this out. It's affecting the kids... Our fighting all the time. Cody is always locked away in his room, Clara isn't talking to us, and Chase isn't racing as well-"

Maria interrupted. "Chase isn't racing as well. Racing this, racing that! Is that all you care about?!"

"Maria, he is upset! He told me earlier." Chick said, trying to make her see reason. "We need to figure this out."

Maria sighed and leaned down on the table. "Well... Figure this out... How?"

He sighed. "We either need to work through the problems and quit fighting... Or we need to get a divorce."

Maria felt a tear slide down her cheek. "A-Are you saying that... You want a divorce?"

"I-I..." Chick looked into her tear-filled emerald eyes. "I don't know."

Maria nodded and swiped the tears away angrily. "I don't know either."

* * *

After changing, showering, and getting dressed, Eric gathered his things, and was about to leave, when he was stopped by Edge, who had just entered the room.

"Nice job on the last lap, Loser." He taunted.

Eric rolled his eyes. 'Ignore him', Eric thought.

"I just got back from Victory Lane." Edge's taunts rand again. "Too bad you'll never know what it's like."

Eric gave him a look. "Would you just shut up? Please? Jerk." He added under his breath.

"Wanna say that to my face, wimp?" Edge asked, challengingly.

Eric stormed over to him. "Jerk." He said clearly.

Before Eric even knew what had happened, he was on the floor, a bruise forming above his right eye.

"Come on." Edge challenged. "Get up and fight me. Or are you scared?"

Eric jumped up and tried to throw a punch, but Edge's fist hit him in the gut. Eric doubled over, and while distracted, Edge landed another blow to his face, this time hitting him in the nose. Eric felt blood begin flowing.

"Stop!" Eric shouted.

Edge smirked. "Loser." He said, then left.

Eric stood and grabbed a cloth, pressing it to his face, and trying to wipe away the blood. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror. 'Oh, crap.' He thought. His right eye was black and bruised, his nose was still flowing blood, and there was blood on his shirt.

He sighed and began walking up to the hotel, trying to figure out an excuse to give to his dad.

* * *

"I don't know, Lightning." Sally said, over the phone, and in tears. "I just don't feel good."

Lightning had called her upon getting up to the hotel room. They'd talked about the race, and Sally had said she'd call Eric later. Lightning asked if she was doing any better today. The answer was no. She'd gotten over the morning sickness, but she was having really bad cramps, and had even had a bit of bleeding. Now she was scared that she was miscarrying. She had called Alice, who'd said to give it another day, and then come in if it didn't stop.

"Lightning, when are you going to be home?" Sally asked, sniffling. "I'm scared. I don't want to have a miscarriage."

Lightning tried to soothe her as best as he could from where he was. "Sweetheart, it'll be fine, and I'm catching the next flight to Radiator Springs. I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

He heard her sniff again. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, angel." He replied.

He hung up the phone, then heard the door open. Eric entered, bloodied with a black eye.

Lightning stood up and crossed his arms. "Eric Robert McQueen." He started sternly.

Eric winced. He was in biiiiiiggg trouble.

* * *

"And how long has this been going on?" Lightning asked, sitting next to Eric at the table.

Eric adjusted the ice pack he was holding on his eye. "Two weeks."

Lightning sighed. "And when did you plan on telling me that you were getting bullied and beat up?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I could handle it." Eric sighed. "I'm a total failure."

Lightning put a hand on Eric's shoulder. It was firm but gentle. A fatherly touch. "Eric, I don't think you're a failure." Lightning started. "I think that you shouldn't pick fights, and you should listen to your crew chief, but I have never thought of you as a failure. And don't ever think that, okay?"

Eric nodded. "Okay."

"And as far as dealing with Edge goes, just stay away from him as much as possible."

"Alright." Eric agreed. He moved the ice pack off of his eye and gently pressed the skin around it. "Ouch." He said, wincing.

"That's a pretty bad hit, Eric." Lightning told him. "You know, I remember when I had just started racing. I got in a fight similar to yours. But with your uncle Chick."

Eric smiled a little. "Yeah, mom said that you guys used to hate each other."

Lightning nodded, recalling those days. "Yeah, we did. We're still not 'friends' or anything."

They were silent for about ten minutes.

"Dad? Is mom okay?" Eric asked, concern in his tone.

Lightning sighed. "She's...uncomfortable. And she has a few concerns for the baby. That's why I'm going home for the next week. She needs me to be there with her for a few days."

Eric nodded and Lightning stood up. "Well, I'd better go pack. Why don't you get some dinner then get some sleep?"

Eric stood and yawned. "Good plan."

Lightning left to go pack, and Eric scarfed down a slice of pizza.

Soon enough, he was lying under the soft blankets, just about to close his eyes after a long day, when his phone beeped. Eric looked at it and saw that he had a text from Sally.

-'Great job today, honey! Luv U, and get a good nites sleep!'

Eric smiled and texted her back. 'Thanks. Luv U 2.'

He set the phone back down and thought for a moment. Thinking about his mom always made him homesick. One more reason that he didn't like racing. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He wished that he didn't have to be away from home till the end of August. He wondered how he was going to tell his dad that he just didn't want to race...

* * *

Oh my gosh, that chapter was soooooooo looooooooonngggg!

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**yeah! Ka-Chow! I'm on a Roll this week! One of my reviewers (please leave your name next time so I know who you are!) requested this chapter today, and I'm too soft-hearted not to. No really. And I love getting reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 8- Seeing Double.

* * *

The next morning, around eleven, Lightning arrived by plane in Phoenix. Mater and Holley were waiting to drive him home. Their two teenagers, Sarah and Mater, were with them.

"Uncle Lightning!" They exclaimed, and ran to hug him. They'd always referred to Lightning as their uncle, even though they knew he wasn't. Lightning didn't mind.

"Hey, Sarah. Hey, Mater." He greeted, ruffling their hair. He walked over to Mater and Holley. "Hey, You two."

He and Mater performed their 'Best Friends Handshake', and then the group piled into Mater's rusty pickup truck.

Holley, Sarah, And little Mater sat in the backseat, while Mater and Lightning occupied the front.

They drove the hour's drive to Radiator Springs, and upon reaching town, drove along the main road. Most of the townsfolk were inside, trying to beat the heat. Flo's was practically deserted. All was quiet.

They finally arrived at Lightning's house. He told the group goodbye, hugged Sarah and little Mater again, then walked to the door. He knocked on it, and waited. No answer. He knocked again. Trying the knob, he found it to be locked. He looked down at his key ring. This one didn't have a house key. He tried the bell. Then knocked again.

Finally he heard the doorknob twist, and Sally opened the door.

Lightning had to do a double take. She hadn't been kidding when she said she had gotten bigger than someone three months pregnant should. She looked to be five months.

She also had dark circles under her eyes.

Lightning wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, Sweetheart." he said, hugging her. "How are you doing today?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm okay." She said quietly.

Sally always felt such relief when he was home. When they were apart, all she felt was tension and anxiety. His strong arms wrapped around her and all her fears melted away. She closed her eyes and inhaled his familiar scent of cologne and motor oil. Lightning looked down at her and placed two fingers under her chin. He lifted up her face and pressed his lips to hers. Together they walked to the living room sofa and sat down.

"Sorry about making you wait at the door." Sally apologized. "I was asleep and didn't hear it until you rang the doorbell."

Lightning pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry about it, babe. You need your rest."

His hand moved down to her stomach and he placed a hand on each side of her waist.

"Now why are you causing trouble?" He asked, as if speaking to the baby.

Sally craned her neck and kissed him again. "I wish I knew." She said. "But I have that ultrasound in a few hours." Sally sighed. "I'm getting cramps again."

Lightning began gently rubbing her back. "Why don't you close your eyes?" He whispered. "I'll wake you up before the appointment."

Sally shook her head. " should go unpack and take a little nap yourself. Don't worry about me."

"All of that can wait." Lightning said. "You come first."

"But I've got to make dinner, and-"

"Sally, we'll call in a pizza." Lightning said. "Now get some rest."

"Okay." She agreed. "But just remember, Sean is going to be over here in a little while to bring home Olivia. She was spending the morning with them."

Lightning nodded. "I'll take care of it. You just rest."

"Thank you, Stickers." Sally whispered.

He kissed her hair. "You're welcome, Sally angel."

...

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Lightning stood and gently laid Sally's head on a pillow. She was practically unconscious.

He walked to the door and opened it to see Olivia standing there, and Sean waving then driving away in his car. He waved back, then picked Olivia up and spun her.

"Hey, Hershey." He said, kissing her forehead.

She hugged him tightly. "I missed you." She said.

He ruffled her hair. "What about Eric?"

Olivia shook her head as they walked inside. "I could care less about him." She said in teasing distaste.

They sat together at the kitchen table. Sunlight poured in through a window. All the dishes were done and the place smelled of soap. Sally had lit a candle on a shelf in the corner, and there was a homey feel to the room.

Lightning pulled a Hershey bar out of his suitcase, unwrapped it, and gave half to Olivia.

Ever since Olivia had been six years old, Whenever Lightning would come home from the track or a long trip, this was something they'd done together. Just the two of them.

"I've been doing a lot of researching lately." Olivia said as she bit into the chocolate.

"Really? What about?" Lightning inquired with a grin on his face.

Olivia smiled. "NASCAR, racing history, the physics of how the cars work, and locations and history of all the tracks on the Piston Cup Circuit." She paused for a breath. "So, due to all this researching, I'll be ready for Junior Leagues when I turn fifteen next year."

Lightning looked at her. "Olivia, Your mother and I are still discussing that."

"Dad, there is really no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to race. Is there actually a 'No Girls Allowed' rule?"

Lightning sighed. "No, Olivia, there's not."

"Then why shouldn't I?"

"Because...There's too many ways you could get hurt." Lightning replied. "Hurt from a crash, hurt emotionally from all the guys who'd be giving you crap about it, and plain old lack of sleep from early morning training."

Olivia looked him in the eye. "Please, dad. At least give me a chance."

Lightning saw a pleading expression in his daughter's eyes. He hated when she looked at him like that.

"Let me talk to your mother about it, okay Hershey?"

Olivia hugged him. "Okay, Dad."

A guilty feeling stirred inside of Lightning. He didn't want to get her hopes up. The truth was, he was scared of her racing. There was something in the bond between a father and his daughter that caused him to be protective of her. He hated for her to get hurt. He'd almost been in tears the first time she'd come to him as a four year old with a bleeding scrape on her knee, crying and begging him to fix it.

And anytime Olivia stepped outside, even without himself noticing, Lightning wouldn't relax until she was back inside and safely with him or Sally. It was worse when she got near a car. Especially a race car. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let her race and then she was in a fatal wreck.

But he needed to make a decision soon.

He looked back at his daughter who had shifted to sitting in his lap. She smiled up at him. Lightning tapped her nose. "You're birthday is coming up, huh?"

She smiled. Her birthday was in two weeks. July fifteenth. "Yep."

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

Olivia knew. "I want to race."

"You're impossible."

* * *

"Excited?" Lightning asked Sally, as they sat in the waiting room of Alice's obstetrics office.

Sally nodded. "Very." She replied. "But Nervous, too." Sally set a hand over her stomach protectively. She was still frightened that she had miscarried.

Lightning set his hand on top of hers and kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine."

A few minutes later, they were called back.

Alice had Sally lay on the examination table in the dark ultrasound room, and began setting up.

"Happy birthday, Alice." Sally said.

Alice smiled brightly. "Thanks, Sal. You're the first one besides James and Selena who've told me that today."

Lightning was confused. "Why didn't anyone else tell you happy birthday?"

"I'm pretending to avoid it." Alice replied, applying the gel to Sally's stomach. "I'm refusing to acknowledge that I'm fifty today."

Sally chuckled. "Oh, you're not fifty. You're forty-nine with a year's experience."

Alice smiled again, then turned on the ultrasound. Lightning held Sally's hand, and they both watched the screen anxiously while Alice began moving the wand across Sally's stomach.

An image appeared, and Alice's face became serious. "Sally..." She started.

Sally immediately began to fear the worst, and tears filled her eyes. Lightning, sensing her thoughts, squeezed her hand.

Alice smiled at them. "You're having twins."

* * *

"I TOLD you you had nothing to worry about." Lightning said to Sally, kissing her cheek. They'd just walked into their house after getting home from Sally's appointment.

Sally turned to him, shut the door, and started kissing him, but they heard footsteps approaching.

Olivia ran into the hallway where they stood. "Well?" She asked.

Lightning looked at Sally, who smiled.

"Olivia.." Sally started.

She looked up excitedly.

"We're having twins." Lightning finished.

Olivia's jaw dropped. She stood gaping for about two whole minutes. Then she jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay!" She shrieked, hugging her parents.

"I take it you're excited?" Lightning asked through a laugh.

She just nodded, a smile lighting up her whole face. "Have you told Eric yet?" She asked.

Lightning shook his head. "Not yet."

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed. "I got to know first!"

Sally laughed upon hearing her daughter. Olivia and Eric seemed to forever be in a contest of who got to know a secret first, who got the last slice of cake, and who's turn it wasn't to take out the trash. Truthfully, it reminded Sally of herself and her older brother David.

It reminded Lightning of himself and every one of his siblings.

* * *

That night, Sally and Lightning lay in bed, discussing the twins. The room was dim, only lit by their bedside lamps, and the blankets were soft, causing Sally and Lightning both to be nearly asleep as soon as they laid down.

"...Two cribs, A twin stroller, two carseats, and double the diapers." Lightning was saying, in between gently rubbing Sally's stomach, and placing soft kisses on her forehead.

Sally placed her hand in his. "Double the love." She said, placing her other hand on her stomach. "We should start thinking of names, Stickers."

Lightning turned and laid on his back. "Ella." He said.

"What?"

"Ella." He replied. "I think it's a cute name."

"Hmmm, maybe." Sally said.

Lightning took her hand. "Sally."

"Yeah, Light?"

"No, Sally." Lightning said. "Let's name her Sally."

Sally shook her head. "No. I don't want her named after me. But why are you so sure one of them is a girl?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope one is."

Sally kissed him. "I hope one is, too." She yawned. "Alright, I'm beat. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, my beautiful, lovely, sweet, amazing, wonderful wife."

Sally scoffed. "Don't overdo it."

He kissed her cheek. "I didn't say half of it."

He heard her giggle, then after a few minutes, he heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep.

He set a hand on her stomach. "Goodnight, sweethearts. I love you." Then he reached up and turned off the lamp.

* * *

Did you know that babies in the womb are able to sense if they're loved? I almost melted of overwhelming cuteness when I heard that. Babies also learn to recognize their mommy and daddy's voices while they're still in the womb.

So cute!

Any guesses on gender of the twins? And if any of you have name suggestions, I'm open to them!

Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter nine! Woot! **

**Thx 4 the reviews! Unfortunately this chapter is a bit on the short side. However, maybe I can make up for it by posting a new chapter of Together, a new chapter of At The Weakest, and in a few days the long-awaited chapter 15 of K-I-S-S-I-N-T. :D**

* * *

Chapter 9- Broken Bracelet.

* * *

Eric was sitting by himself in the garage. He had practice today, but not for thirty more minutes. He was sitting with his suit on, and headphones in, though he wasn't focusing on the music. His mind was on this racing business.

He had a month and a half left before the season ended, and truth be told, he hated it. All it did was make him nervous, feel too much pressure, and cost him sleep. How did his dad enjoy this sport?! It was awful!

Eric was trying to decide what to do. He knew how much his dad wanted him to race. If Eric told Lightning how he felt about this... He'd be letting him down. And Eric knew he didn't want to do that. And his mom would also be disappointed. But Eric couldn't just keep doing this. He needed to tell his parents.

Eric was brought out of his thoughts when there was a huge crashing noise behind him.

Eric turned around to see Cody Hicks, in the floor under an overturned bench.

"I'm okay!" Cody said, trying to move the bench off of himself.

Chase walked into the garage and saw his younger brother under the bench. "Cody..."

Cody looked up at him.

"Grow up." Chase finished, then with Eric's help lifted the bench.

Cody stood up, smiling. "I am grown up."

Chase shook his head. "Grow up in maturity."

"I can't help being clumsy." Cody said. "I get it from Dad. It's genetics."

"Wow, a three syllable word." Eric said, pretending to be impressed.

Cody frowned. "Hey." He defended. "Be nice."

Chase and Eric just laughed.

Cody sat on a bench and ran a hand through his black, unruly hair. Chase and Eric sat beside him, buy they all looked up when a voice said excitedly, "Eric!"

Eric looked to see Rose standing in the doorway.

He stood up and she jumped into a hug. "Its so good to see you again!" She exclaimed.

Eric smiled, but his face became red with embarrassment. Chase and Cody had just witnessed that. And they hadn't even met Rose. Well, technically they had, but it was time for new introductions.

Chase was smiling hugely. "Rose?" He asked.

She nodded. Chase hugged her. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He exclaimed.

Eric was confused. "You remember her?"

"How could I forget?" Chase asked. "We hated each other when we were kids!" He looked at Rose. "So, no hard feelings for that time I pushed you into the mud?"

She grinned. "Only if there's no hard feelings on your part for that time I kicked you."

Chase and Rose stood there talking like old friends.

Eric felt something stir inside him when Chase and Rose began chatting. Was it... Jealousy? Eric was surprised at the realization that it indeed was jealousy.

"...You still have to meet my sisters!" Rose was saying. "I'll be right back!"

Rose left and Eric and Chase sat back down. Cody leaned over to Chase. "Did she mention how old her sister's were?" He asked smoothly.

Chase began cracking up. Cody seriously thought a girl would ever like him?

Cody forced a little laugh, but inside Chase's laugh had hurt him. Come on, he had as good a chance as anybody else!

Rose returned a moment later, her sisters Carly and Kynzie with her.

Cody and Kynzie's eyes met. Cody tried hard to keep his jaw from dropping. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and her blonde hair up in a pony tail shone. She smiled and Cody almost forgot his name. (A/N: Lol. Casting Crowns song, Angel sounds like that sentence. Whoops.)

Kynzie began to walk in his direction. Then her leg caught on the side of the bench that Cody had just tripped on, and she fell down, overturning it and causing it to land on top of her. Cody immediately rushed forward to help her up. He lifted the bench, took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kynzie nodded. "I'm alright." Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "I'm.. Kynzie, by the way."

"Cody." He replied, smiling. And he didn't stop smiling for the next few hours.

* * *

Sally and Lightning placed the last of the suitcases in the car, and then slammed the trunk. Time to head down to the Phoenix track, where Eric was racing this week.

"Come on, Olivia!" Lightning called.

"Be there in a minute!"

Lightning looked at Sally and shook his head. "You'd think that she'd be a little more eager to get going, considering that it's a racetrack."

Sally nodded in agreement, and leaned up against the side of the car, closing her

eyes.

"Sally? You alright?" Lightning asked, taking one of her hands into his.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sal, if you don't feel up to this, we-"

He was interrupted by her shaking her head. "No, I promised Eric I'd come to at least ONE of his races. I'm not backing out on him now."

Olivia ran outside just then. "I'm ready." She said, a smile lighting up her face. She had gone to plenty of her dad's races. But this time, considering that Eric was racing, she had an 'All access pass'. Garages, pit areas, and more. This was going to be great!

* * *

Edge was roaming the garage area, waiting on his turn for final practice before the race. Next Sunday was the day when the officials would announce who were the top twenty Junior League drivers, and they would select those top twenty to move on into 'The Chase for the Junior League cup.'

Well, technically, they ALL moved on, but the top twenty were locked into position for a chance at the cup and the points win.

Tonight was the meeting for all the crew chiefs and officials where they would decide who those twenty were. They wouldn't announce them until next Sunday.

But Edge had a plan.

He'd gotten a video camera with wireless computer signal for his most recent birthday.

This was almost too simple. All he had to do was place it in the meeting room, and technically, he could watch the meeting off of his computer in his hotel room.

The problem was getting into the meeting room. The door had a pass code lock, each individual official or crew chief with his own password.

Edge would have to get someone to sneak into the crew chiefs filed papers to get their password. Who to find? Who would do this? It couldn't be another driver.

Edge walked up to the vending machine, got a Pepsi, and continued walking. He looked out at the track. Eric was out there now. Edge scowled. How did he end up as that wimp's teammate? He thought with disgust.

He walked into the garage, and saw that there was one other person in there.

A girl, about sixteen, with curly red ringlets and violet eyes.

Edge sat down next to her. "Hey." He greeted. "I'm Edge."

"...Hi." She returned. "Rose." She looked back out at the track.

Edge got an idea. "Hey, how do you feel about doing me a little...favor, of sorts?"

Rose, confused, looked at him. "I hardly know you."

"I know. But this is pretty easy."

"Go on."

Edge smiled. "There are some papers that I left up at the hotel. After a certain time in the hours leading up to a race, the hotel doesn't let drivers back into the hotel. The papers are in a filing cabinet in the office." He handed her a key to the filing cabinet. "Just go in there, and the cabinet is to your left. Look in the file marked 'McQueen Elite Racing Enterprises'. It's the team I drive for. The folder is the only blue one in there."

Rose looked at him skeptically, so he continued.

"I know it says 'Private Crew Chief Papers', but that's just because they meant to use a different folder, and no one's changed it yet."

Rose hesitated. "I don't think I should."

Edge smiled. "It's fine. I go in there all the time."

Rose was still suspicious. "And what if I don't?"

Edge racked his brain. Then got a plan. Gosh, this was a good plan. He'd be practically bribing her. "You see that car?" He asked, pointing at Eric's car, zooming across the track. "There's a button beside the engine. It causes the brakes to be extra strong towards the end of the race. The officials go around before a race and make sure that everyone's is on. If you don't go get those papers, I'll make sure that his isn't."

Rose looked horrified. "Why do you want those papers so much as to do that?!"

"I need them. They're important."

Rose nodded and stood up. "Okay fine. Do I bring the whole file, or just one paper?"

"Just take a picture with your phone of the paper on the first page." Edge replied, and Rose left.

The button beside the engine had nothing to do with brakes. Edge had lied. No, if that button was pressed in, it started a two hour timer (most races were two hours and thirty minutes in the Junior Leagues.) that ran the engine up until that timer was off. Once it went off, the engine would stop. They used it in testing the car, and early training. (A/N: I have no idea if this is real or something I just made up.)

Edge smiled, knowing that he'd soon have his camera set up in the meeting room. Just waiting on Rose to bring back the papers.

The paper on the first page would have the meeting schedules. But, at the top corner of the paper would be the password.

* * *

Rose walked slowly away from the garage area. She figured that Edge had just been talking big stuff when he'd mentioned messing up Eric's car, but still, why her? Why couldn't he do it? Oh, whatever. Might as well just do it and get back to the garage.

She crept into the office and peeked around the corner. No one was there, and the file cabinet was in plain site. This would be easy.

She walked up to the filing cabinet and inserted the key into the lock, slightly turning. It opened with a satisfying click.

The blue folder was right in the top. She opened it to the first page, and saw the schedules.

Rolling her eyes, she took a picture with her phone, then closed the folder, locked the

cabinet, and left the room. But she didn't notice that her bracelet came off. And that it was now laying in the floor of the office. In. Plain. Site.

* * *

Please Review!

Who thinks that Olivia is going to get into trouble with that 'All Access Pass' she got her hands on? If you think 'Yes', you're right. :D

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been kinda busy. Here's a long chapter to make up for it. ;) **

* * *

On The Road Again- Chapter 10: The Secret Is Almost Out.

* * *

Rose walked back into the garage. Sure enough, Edge was still there. He stood and walked over to her. "Did you get it?"

"Yes." She replied with an eye roll. "I still don't see why you couldn't just do it."

He smiled. "Cause. I'm busy."

Rose just scoffed. "Here. I'll text it to you." She said, opening her smartphone. After she had done this, she walked outside and towards the track.

Edge smiled and opened his phone, looking at the picture. The passcode was at the top right of the photo. Edge laughed. He was a genius! He walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out the camera. This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

The meeting was in two hours, so Edge had to be fast. The meeting room was actually a separate building near the hotel. Edge turned the corner around some tents that had been set up, only to slam right into... Olivia.

She blushed. "I'm sorry!" She apologized. Lightning and Sally were standing behind her.

Edge shrugged. "No biggie." Edge said to Olivia, then he nodded at Lightning who, if you'll remember, was the owner of the team Edge raced for, and then he walked away. Sally looked up at Lightning as they and Olivia made their way towards the garages. "Light, who was that?" Sally asked.

"Everyone calls him 'Edge'. He was the one that beat up Eric last week." Lightning replied in a low voice.

Sally's face held a questioning look. "Did he look familiar to you?" She asked.

Lightning looked at her in surprise. "I've been thinking that since I met him, but I just can't place him. Why?"

Sally's looked uneasy. She glanced up at Olivia in front of them. Sally lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think he looks like..." Sally gulped. "Steven."

Lightning stopped in his tracks. Sally was right! That WAS who he looked like. Lightning shook his head. "Well... That's not possible. He lives with his single mother. She and I and some officials met to talk when Edge started on the team... Yeah, I don't think he's related to him..." He looked at Sally. "Maybe it's just a strange look-alike."

But if he'd only known how wrong he was...

* * *

Soon enough, Edge had set up the camera and was back in his hotel room, not having been caught. It was all going according to plan. Within an hour, the racing officials and team owners would be meeting in there to decide who was moving up. Edge smiled again. He was awesome.

* * *

Eric turned the steering wheel and pulled the car to stop on pit road. He was grinning. During that practice run, he'd hit his best time yet for this track and he'd broken his speed record. As Eric climbed from the car, a thought went through his head: this might not be so bad.

Just then, Eric heard a familiar voice behind him. "Great job!"

He turned to see Sally and Lightning standing near the pit box, grinning. Eric ran over to them, hugging them both. He smiled at his mom. "You came!" He exclaimed.

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Well I promised you I would, didn't I?"

Eric heard another familiar voice behind him. "What about me? What am I, chopped liver?" Olivia asked, hands on her hips.

"Hey, Olive." Eric said, squishing her in a hug and messing up her red hair that was in a ponytail.

Olivia playfully glared and shoved him. "Don't call me that, and don't touch my hair!" She snapped through a giggle.

Eric turned back to Sally. "By the way, I had an idea for names for the twins."

Sally looked surprised. "You did?"

He smiled. "Yep! Eric junior and Eric junior 2."

Lightning shook his head. "No. It'll be Lightning junior and Lightning junior 2."

Sally laughed. "No, we're not naming them Lightning."

"Why not?" Lightning asked, folding his arms.

"And Eric," Sally said turning to him, "We're not naming them Eric either. We already have an Eric." Then Sally looked at both of them. "How do you know it's two boys anyway?"

Olivia grinned. "Yeah, what if it's two girls? Then we could name them Olivia junior and-"

"No." Sally interrupted.

A few minutes later, Lightning noticed Mr Tex approaching them. "Well hey there, Lightnin'." He greeted in his southern drawl. "It's been a while."

Lightning smiled and shook his hand. "Mr Tex, you remember my wife, Sally?"

He nodded and shook her hand. "A pleasure, as always." He looked at the kids. "Well now, this must be Eric and Olivia." He smiled at Olivia. "Last time I saw you, you were knee-high to a grasshopper!"

Tex turned back to Lightning, and Eric and Olivia exchanged a strange glance.

"So Lightnin', I came here to ask you if you'd be willin' to come to an officials meeting tonight after the race." Tex said. "It's to talk about the rest of this year's outlook in the Piston cup and junior leagues, and some new ideas we've got for next year."

Lightning nodded. "Of course. Where is it?"

Tex became hesitant. "Well, that's the other thing I needed to ask you. I was wonderin' if it'd be alright to do it at your headquarters? The fella who was in charge of getting a meeting room waited till last minute and couldn't reserve one."

Lightning looked at Sally, who set her hand on his arm. "Whatever you want to do."

Lightning turned back to Tex. "Sure. What time, and will you need me to order food or is someone else in charge of that?"

Tex smiled. "Eight tonight, and no, we've got someone who's in charge of the catering." He turned to Eric. "So, Eric. Following in your dad's footsteps, huh?"

Eric smiled. "Yes, Sir."

"It's so good to see these young people joining in the junior leagues and interested in racin'. They're gonna be the drivers that win the championships in a few years." Tex said to Lightning. He looked at Olivia. "So you ever venture into the garage?"

Olivia grinned. "Sir, it's all I ever do."

Tex looked at Lightning and Sally. "Y'all let her race in a few years." He said with a smile. "She's got that fire in her that I recall you having, Lightnin'."

Lightning nodded, and looked at his daughter. She was focusing on the race car out on the qualifying run. Her eyes seemed to be comprehending every revolution of the wheels and the way that it set the front tires from the corner. Lightning remembered when he was that way, oh so long ago it seemed.

* * *

Edge smiled to himself (AN: he does this a lot!) as he watched the officials and team leaders filed into the meeting room. His plan was working.

Soon enough, everyone had entered the room, and they had begun the meeting. It lasted about twenty minutes, and the conclusion was this: There was one place left in the championship, and it would either go to Eric or Edge, depending on who came in the highest placing during the race today.

Edge got another plan.

* * *

That afternoon, before the race, Doc was talking with the McQueens. They were all gathered around the coffee table in the hotel room, sitting on the sofas. Doc was watching Olivia. He couldn't believe that Sally and Lightning hadn't figured out yet what she was up to, sneaking out every morning. But he admired the guts that that girl had, to do something like that. Doc still wasn't entirely sure what Olivia was up to, but he was determined to find out. And aside from that, whatever she was up to, he was going to help her. He hadn't plans to rat her out, but he didn't want her to get into a dangerous situation or get hurt by not running the car correctly, or knowing exactly how the straps inside hooked to each other. If Doc was right, she would be out there again tomorrow morning. He would talk to her then. "So, Olivia," Doc started, "Are you hoping to race in a few years?" He asked her, wanting to see her reaction.

Olivia took a breath and tried to gather her thoughts into a sentence where she wouldn't give anything away. "Yeah... Yeah. I am."

"Your dad ever let you in the driver's seat of his race car?" Doc asked.

He saw Olivia pale. "Uh.. I... Once when I was little I remember... Dad, do you want me to refill the ice in your glass?" Olivia asked, trying not to sound desperate.

Lightning looked at her in confusion. "Um... Sure." He replied, handing her the cup.

Olivia jumped out of her seat and walked into the kitchen. As she passed Doc, he caught her eye and raised his eyebrows. Olivia tried to calm herself down, but she was panicking. Doc knew.

* * *

So, Doc knows about Olivia's sneaking out, Edge is forming another plan, and Steven Hicks IS Edge's father.

Please Review. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy lately and I had a bit of writers block. :| **

**But here's a long chapter to make up for it! **

* * *

On The Road Again: Chapter 11- Wrecked.

* * *

Rose was sitting on the bed in the hotel room, reading. Well, mostly thinking. That Edge person was sure acting strange earlier...

She turned back to her book, only for a knock on the door to interrupt her a moment later. "Come in."

Her father entered the room. There was a solemn expression on his face. He reached into his pocket and brought out her bracelet she had been wearing earlier. "Is this yours?"

Rose nodded and reached out to take it. "Thanks." She said, setting it on the nightstand. "I must have dropped it earlier."

"I found it in the floor of the office." Her father said, face still solemn. "What were you doing in there?"

Rose tried to come up with a decent answer. She didn't want lie... But she didn't want to admit the reason she'd been in there... Looking at a file. She shrugged.

Her dad sighed, then smiled and ruffled her hair. "Alright. From now on though, honey, please don't go in rooms marked 'authorized personnel only'."

Rose giggled. "Alright."

He glanced over at the clock. It was ten minutes until three pm. "The race is gonna start soon. Your mom said to meet us down in the pit area when you're ready."

Rose nodded. "Okay. I will."

He smiled at her, then left.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on pit road, Eric was getting ready. All he lacked was his helmet, which he held under his arm. Sally smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. "You be careful, okay?"

He nodded. "I will, mom." he promised. After hugging Olivia and his dad, Eric climbed into the car. The engine revving was loud, a long drone. After a moment, Eric heard Doc's voice through his headset. "Is your radio working, kid?"

"Yep." Eric replied. "Ten-Four!" He said in an overly joyful voice.

"What's gotten into you?" Doc asked with a chuckle as the cars slowly began pulling out of pit lane.

"I don't know." Eric answered. "I guess I just have a really good feeling about the race today." Eric glanced behind him using the mirror, and looked at his dad, watching his car intently. "Doc..." Eric said with a smile. "Team McQueen is getting a win today."

...

Edge walked into the kitchen of his and his mother's hotel room after he'd gotten changed into his suit. It was an hour until the race. His mother, Emma, sat at the table and smiled when he walked in. "You ready to kick butt out there?" Emma asked.

Edge nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

She chuckled. "You a bit nervous? You don't sound as confident as you have the last few weeks."

Edge was nervous. Everything depended on this race. He HAD to win if he wanted to move on for the rest of the season. "Yeah, just a little."

"Aww, you'll do fine." Emma replied, wrapping her arms around him. "You know, your dad used to get nervous before his races."

Edge looked up at her. "Did you ever go to races with him?"

Emma shook her head. "No, he and I met after he had stopped racing."

"Why did he stop?" Edge asked, confused.

Emma chose her words carefully. "Well, after several years of racing, he was... Disqualified."

"Why?"

"He wrecked someone on purpose."

Edge felt he couldn't breathe for a moment. He didn't want to be disqualified. But determination settled in. He had to do whatever it took to win.

* * *

Eric's thoughts drifted as he drove, halfway through the race. He was determined to get this win. For his dad. For his team. For Doc. For himself.

Chase too was lost in thoughts. His mind was no longer focusing on the race. Every day his parents' fighting became worse. They wouldn't even talk to each other now. The night before, Chase had been awakened by a noise. He'd gotten up and followed the sound to Cody's room. Cody and Clara were sitting on the bed, crying. Chase had immediately wrapped his arms around them and tried to comfort. "Hey, what's wrong?" Chase asked.

Cody swallowed another sob. "It's our fault."

Clara nodded. "Mom and Dad are doing this because of us."

"Maybe if we'd helped out more..." Cody started. "Or gotten better grades... Maybe then they wouldn't have started arguing."

Chase was shocked. "That is not true." He told them firmly. "Mom and Dad aren't doing this because of us, and don't let yourself think that."

They nodded in understanding, but Chase knew he didn't have them convinced.

Chase was tired today. He'd sat with them until they'd both fallen back asleep, at three in the morning. And being tired, he soon lost focus.

Chase was in a three car crash, totaling his car, and putting him out for the rest of the day. He had no words for the press, he just went back up to the hotel room and fell asleep.

* * *

"Eric, I think you've got this thing won!" Lightning told him over the radio headset.

Eric smiled. He was in first place, with ten laps to go. "I think so too, dad."

He drove the car through turn four. The heat was building. Eric heard Doc's voice through the radio. "Watch out, Rookie." He said. "Edge is coming up on the outside lane, and he's been having car trouble. His car is very loose. It's swerving."

Eric looked in the mirror. 'Focus on the track." Eric thought to himself.

One lap to go. Edge smiled to himself. Time to make his move. He began to swerve the car, as he moved to the inside lane beside Eric. Eric tried to block him, but Edge swerved again, this time 'accidentally' slamming into Eric's car.

Little did Edge know that this was the exact same move his father used to wreck Lightning sixteen years ago.

Lightning watched with panic as his son's car slid into the infield, in a cloud of dirt, grass, and shrapnel. A tire flew off onto the track. Through the smoke, Lightning saw the car flip a few times, and flames spurted out the sides.

Immediately, a rescue team rushed out there. Lightning and Sally looked on as the smoke began to clear. Then they saw Eric walking away from the car, leaning on the arm of a paramedic. They both breathed sighs of relief.

Suddenly, Eric began to stumble. His thoughts were spinning, his heart beating wildly. And then everything went black.

* * *

Lightning put his hands on Sally's shoulders. "Sally, do not get yourself all stressed out. He will be fine."

"How can you say that?!" Sally demanded as tears slid down her cheeks. "They just flew him by helicopter to the hospital an hour away!"

Lightning tried to calm her. "Honey, the babies. Think of them. Try to calm down."

Sally nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Alright. I'm going to go get Olivia and gather up everything, drop her off with Holley, and then drive to the hospital. And you're going to go review the tapes with the officials, then head to the hospital too?"

"That's right, sweetheart." Lightning answered. He kissed her, and then headed to the office.

Sally headed back to the trailer area, where Olivia had been waiting. She didn't notice the person watching her from behind a trailer. His eyes followed her. She was still just as beautiful as she'd been when he first met her sixteen years old. He sighed, knowing that he'd blown every chance of ever calling her his own. Looking back, he even regretted his actions. He knew he'd hurt her in too many ways to ever be forgiven. And now this guilt was a burden he carried daily.

He couldn't apologize. He knew that she wouldn't even let him get near her. And if anyone else saw him, he would be in prison. Even she or McQueen would report him. Someone would.

And speaking of that, he had something to do before he headed back to the one place he knew no one would find him out. He had to speak with his son.

Steven waiter outside of the trailer until Edge walked past. "Psst."

Edge looked around. "Hello?"

Steven stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, son."

Edge looked at him in confusion. "Dad?"

He smiled. "It's me."

"Why are you here?" Edge asked. He hadn't seen his father in seven years.

"Because I felt I needed to congratulate you on your win today, and also, I have your birthday present." Steven replied.

Edge looked surprised. "You remembered?"

"How could I forget?" He asked, then placed an envelope in Edge's hand. "Happy birthday. I've got to leave now, but I'll see you again soon."

And then Steven left.

Edge looked down at the envelope and opened it. Inside was a check, and a note. _'Milton,'_ Edge cringed at his name, then continued reading,_ 'I understand that you must hate me after I was never around most of your childhood. But know that you're still my son, and I'm very proud of you. Happy birthday. Dad.'_

* * *

"Thanks for watching her, Holley." Sally said as she dropped off Olivia.

Holley waved her off. "It's perfectly alright. I don't mind. I know that this must be hard for you, seeing Eric wreck and be in the hospital. And with you pregnant, I'm sure the stress isn't good at all."

Sally nodded. "I think my blood pressure is probably 436 right now." She said with a laugh. "Anyway, thanks again. We'll call when we know how he's doing."

Sally walked back to her Porsche and sat in the drivers seat. She took a few deep breaths, then began to drive to the hospital. After parking the car, she walked inside, and after inquiring as to her son's condition, was directed to have a seat in the waiting room.

She hated waiting. And this was so strangely reminiscent as to when Lightning was in a terrible crash a few weeks before their wedding.

Sally looked up when she heard the entrance door open, and Maria walked in. She sat beside Sally and took her hand. Maria had tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" Sally asked, hugging her twin.

Maria took a few breaths. "I'm scared."

Sally looked at her in confusion. "Of what?"

Maria looked down sadly. "Breaking the news to the kids tonight..." She looked up at Sally again. "Chick and I are getting a divorce."

Before a shocked Sally could reply, the swinging doors opened and Alice walked up to her. A solemn look was on her face. "Sally, Eric fractured his left leg and ruptured his spleen. He's bleeding heavily and needs a transfusion." Alice told her. "He's in a life-threatening condition with blood loss, and we have to be fast."

Sally gasped in dismay. "Of course. I'll do it-"

Alice shook her head. "You can't give blood, you're pregnant. It's not safe."

Sally tried to think of who else could. Lightning was still in Phoenix... Olivia. Sally pulled out her cell phone and called Holley, then Olivia.

Olivia agreed.

"Yeah," Sally told Alice. "Olivia said she will. Holley is driving her over here."

Alice looked at Sally with concern. "Sal, you alright?"

Sally nodded and sat down. "Just a... Bit dizzy."

"Your blood pressure is probably through the roof." Alice said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Try to calm down, okay?"

Sally nodded, and Alice walked back into the operating room.

Maria looked at Sally, who was now holding back tears. "Hormones?" She asked.

Sally nodded. "Hate em."

"I can agree." Maria said. She wrapped an arm around Sally's shoulder.

Sally looked at her. "So when did you and Chick make the decision?"

Maria sighed sadly. "This morning. We think that it will be best for us and the kids if we get a divorce. Us arguing is just upsetting the kids too much, and we had to make a decision sooner or later."

Sally looked at her sister and sighed. Everything was in turmoil.

* * *

please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Long wait, Long Chapter!**

* * *

On The Road Again- Chapter 12: Breaking the News.

* * *

Olivia sat very still and quiet as Alice inserted the needle into her right arm and began to slowly pump blood out. Sally held Olivia's left hand.

"Doing okay?" Alice asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah..." Olivia replied.

Sally smiled. "Olivia, I'm proud of you for doing this for Eric."

Olivia smirked. "He owes me big time after this."

Sally chuckled. "Well, I'll buy you a milkshake afterwards, how about that?"

"Eh, I can't turn that down." Olivia replied.

Alice removed the needle after collecting the blood, and then she taped some gauze over the area. "Alright, you're done." She said with a smile. "You may be a little weak or dizzy for the day, so just rest and take it easy."

Olivia nodded and she stood up with Sally's help. Alice walked back into the operating room, and Olivia and Sally went back to the waiting room. Sally turned to Olivia. "Do you want to go back to Holley's house and rest for awhile, or would you rather stay here?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around her mother. "Stay here."

Sally chuckled and ruffled her daughter's red hair. "Alright then."

She and Olivia sat on the waiting room sofa. Olivia began to think. Eric would obviously not be racing for a few weeks... They'd need someone to fill the spot...

Olivia leaned against her. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I have a question.."

"I'm listening." Sally replied.

Olivia took a breath. "I-If Eric fractured his leg... How's he going to race?"

Sally sighed. "Aww, Honey, I know you feel bad for your brother. He'll probably be out for a few weeks, but he might be able to finish the season."

Olivia nodded. "Well who's going to take his spot in the junior league?" _'Please say me, please say me, please say me!' _

"Well, they'll probably just pick one of the drivers who was training so they could start next season." Sally replied.

Olivia nodded. "Mom... Are you and dad going to let me race someday?"

"Olivia, your father and I are still talking about that." Sally said. "We know that you really want to, and we're still thinking."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Makes sense." _NOT! _

Just then, Sally's cell phone rang, and she picked it up. "Hey, Light."

"Hey. How's Eric?"

Sally sighed. "He ruptured his spleen and fractured his leg. He's still in the OR. He needed a blood transfusion."

She heard Lightning draw in a sharp breath. "Well, I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Alright. So what did the tapes look like?"

"Accident." Lightning replied. "It was an accident. After accepting his trophy, Edge came to me and Doc and started apologizing. He was really shaken up. Hey, I'm coming up to some traffic. I'll meet you at the hospital, okay?"

"Alright, stickers." Sally said. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby." Lightning replied, then hung up.

Sally slid the phone back into her pocket. She looked at Olivia. "Your dad's on the way."

Olivia nodded, then leaned back against sofa cushion as she felt dizziness and tiredness overcome her. Sally sat back down beside her and gently rubbed her back as she rested.

* * *

That evening, Maria walked into the kitchen and looked at Chick, who had been sitting at the table. "Are you ready to tell them?" Maria asked.

Chick sighed. "Might as well get it over with." He said, then stood up. They walked into the living room, where Chase, Cody, and Clara were all sitting. Chase was texting, Cody was playing a video game, and Clara was reading. Maria and Chick sat on the sofa. "Kids.." Maria started. "Your father and I have something we need to tell you."

All of them looked up and moved closer.

Maria looked at Chick. This was going to be harder than they'd thought. "Kids..." Chick started. "Your mother and I... We're getting a divorce."

* * *

Lightning walked into the waiting room to find Olivia asleep leaning on Sally. "Hey." Lightning greeted his wife, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Have you heard anything?"

"Yeah. Eric is in recovery, and they'll come get us after he's awake." Sally replied as Lightning sat down on Olivia's other side. He gently rubbed her back.

"So Olivia gave the blood for Eric's transfusion?" Lightning asked, noticing the bandage on his daughter's arm.

Sally smiled. "Yeah, she did." Sally looked at him. "Stickers, we need to make a decision about Olivia racing or not."

Lightning sighed. "Sally, I know. Believe me, it's not that I don't want her to have that opportunity... It's just... I'm scared of her getting hurt." He lowered his voice. "You know she's always been kind of sickly and prone to injuries. And I don't feel like I'm making a good decision as a parent if I send her into a place where almost every single person there is going to give her all kinds of crap about being female."

Sally nodded. "I know that, Stickers. And I understand what you're saying. But we should let her have the chance."

Lightning's thoughts were in conflict, but he knew what he should do. "Okay." He said to Sally. "Next summer."

Sally smiled at him, and he reached over and took her hand.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Alice appeared in the doorway. She was smiling. "Eric went through the surgery fine, and he's awake now."

Lightning smiled. "Thanks, Alice." He stood up and after waking Olivia up, helped Sally to her feet.

They followed Alice down the long hallway until they reached room 197. She opened the door, and then they walked inside. Eric laid in the hospital bed, and he smiled when they came in.

"Hey." Sally said, walking over to him and hugging him gently. "How do you feel?"

He sighed. "Like I got in a car crash."

Olivia laughed. "That's understandable."

Eric looked at Lightning. "Dad... I'm sorry.."

Lightning shook his head. "Eric, that crash was entirely an accident."

"But I was so close to finally getting a win." Eric continued.

"Its okay." Lightning said. "I'm sure you'll be able to get a win next season. That is, if you're racing next season."

Eric looked up. "I didn't think that was my decision."

Sally looked over at him, confused. "Eric, it's always been your decision."

"Yeah." Lightning agreed. "We weren't going to 'make' you race."

Eric took a deep breath. Should he tell them? "Mom... Dad... I-I, this whole time... I've only been doing it because I wanted to make you happy."

Lightning was surprised. "So... You don't actually like racing?"

Eric shook his head. "No. I'm sorry... But I knew how much you wanted me to race... So that's why I stuck with it."

"Eric, as much as I wanted you to race, I don't want you to do it just because you think you have to." Lightning replied.

"But I didn't want to tell you two. I didn't want you to be upset." Eric said.

Sally hugged Eric again. "Honey, you know you can tell us anything. We don't want you kids keeping secrets from us."

_Ohhhh craaapp!_ Olivia thought. _No!_ She scolded herself._ I will NOT feel guilty about this! I'm GOING to race that car in the race in August! And I'm going to keep it a secret until then!_

* * *

That night, Cody walked up to the guest room, where Maria was. He knocked on the door, then entered. Maria was sitting on the bed, and in front of her was a box with photo albums in it. "Hey, Cody." She said to him.

He sat down beside her and leaned on her shoulder. "What are all these?" He asked, gesturing to the books.

She put an arm around him. "These are all my old photo albums and scrapbooks." She replied. "I found the box a few days ago and didn't have time to look through them until now."

Cody reached over and picked up a light green one. He opened it to see a picture of a baby in a blanket. "Is that Chase?" Cody asked.

Maria giggled. "No, it's you."

Chase grimaced. "I was an ugly baby."

"You were adorable." Maria said.

The next page held a picture of Clara, then one of him and Clara together. Cody turned the page, to see a picture of Chick and Maria holding him and Clara, and Chase standing beside them. Cody sighed. "Mom..." He felt tears spring to his eyes. "I don't want you and dad to get a divorce."

Maria held him close to her. "Shhh... Honey, I know this is hard for you. But it will get better in time."

...

Meanwhile, in the other end of the house, Clara was having a similar conversation with her father.

"Why, dad?" She asked as tears slid down her face. "Was it something we did?"

Chick tried to comfort her. "Sweetie, your mom and I already told you. It's not your fault, or Chase's fault, or Cody's fault. This is between me and your mother."

Clara sighed and leaned against him.

...

Up in his room, Chase sat on the bed, thinking. Everything was changing so quickly. Chick and Maria had explained that the divorce would take place in two weeks, and then Chick was going to move to Phoenix. They'd already talked with a divorce lawyer and a judge, and the children would mainly live in Phoenix with their father, and then come live with their mother on weekends during the school year, then with her two weeks a month when school was out.

Chase sighed. New school. New house. New friends.

And Chase didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Reviews motivate me to write more... :) *hint hint* *wink*


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for le reviews. ;) **

**This ones purty short..**

* * *

On The Road Again- Chapter 13: Busted.

* * *

That night found Lightning and Sally sitting and talking softly in their room. Sally looked up at him as he climbed under the covers and wrapped his arm around her. "Light," She started, "How are you feeling about what Eric said earlier? Cause I know you acted like it was all fine, but I know you were upset."

Lightning sighed and kissed her forehead. "You know me too well." He said through a chuckle. He sighed again. "I have to say, I wasn't entirely surprised. I could tell that through this whole thing something's been up with him. I'll be honest, I'm a bit upset that he isn't going to carry on the McQueen racing name. But more than that, I'm upset with myself."

"Why?" Sally, confused, asked.

"For not realizing that something was wrong with him." Lightning replied. "For not being able to communicate with my own son enough so that he would feel like if there was a problem, he could tell me."

Sally placed her hand on his shoulder. "Stickers... Well through the whole time we've been parents, we've had to learn from our mistakes."

"I know, Sal." Lightning replied. He took a breath. "So speaking of parenting, how are YOU feeling? With the babies and all."

Sally smiled. "I'm still doing alright. It's so much harder carrying twins than carrying just one."

Lightning kissed her again. "Any names yet?"

"Not yet." She said. "Do you want them to start with the same letter... Like Chloe and Carrie, or do you want them to rhyme? Like..."

"Katie and Sadie?"

"Those don't rhyme."

"They sound like they do."

"Lightning, Katie has a 't' and Sadie has a 'd'!"

"Well THOSE rhyme."

Sally laughed. "Go to sleep."

He kissed her. "Love you."

"I love you too." Sally said, snuggling up against him as much as she could.

Lightning reached down and rested his hand against her stomach. "Just a few more months, Sally." He said with a smile.

Sally opened her eyes. "Yeah... We have to get all the baby clothes back out... Have to set up the nursery..." She smiled. "I'm excited."

"Me too, Sally." Lightning said, intertwining their fingers. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, honey."

* * *

The next morning, at four am, Olivia's alarm clock went off. She hastily turned off the incessant beeping, then stood up. She went through her normal routine: make her bed, go to the bathroom and brush her teeth, splash water on her face to wake herself up, and then change into her racing suit, which was carefully hidden under her mattress. Then she tip-toed down to the garage and hopped on her bike, making the quick ride to Doc and Alice's house.

She parked her bike behind the garage, then went inside. She didn't turn on the lights, she just pulled the keys out of her pocket and walked towards the race car. Pulling the white sheet off of the car, she just looked at it for a minute. Every time she got near it, it became breathtaking again. Deep red paint, shiny sponsor stickers, and not a scratch to be found on it.

Olivia reached out to touch it, when suddenly, the garage lights flicked on. "Going somewhere, Olivia Angela Constance Renee McQueen?" Doc, leaning against the doorframe, asked.

Olivia laughed, trying to hide the panic. "Oh, I uh... Was just coming down here to check things for my dad. He looked out the window from our house and thought he saw something here in the garage." She swung the cover back onto the car. "Nope! No problem here, its all just fine and dandy."

She began to walk from the garage, but Doc grabbed her by the shoulder. "You know, Olivia, I find that people are capable are coming up with crazy lies to get themselves out of trouble." Doc said. Olivia winced as he continued. "My garage is not visible from your house windows, due to the hospital that's in the way. And even if it was, why is your father up at four am, sending his fourteen year old daughter out to check on things, why is SHE up at four am, and lastly-" He looked her in the eye. "Why is she in a racing suit? And carrying her father's race car keys?"

Olivia was trapped, and she knew it. "Oh, Doc, please don't tell my parents! They'll KILL me if they find out! I just wanted to show my dad that I could do it. Doc, I can! I know I can! He just won't let me have the chance. So I thought that if I raced in the RS race in three weeks, I-"

"Kid, I know that you've been doing this." Doc said calmly.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Then why didn't you tell my parents?!"

Doc chuckled. "Because, it's not a bad plan you've got there. I think it'll work."

Olivia jumped onto him, hugging him. "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She stood back and looked at him. "So you're not gonna rat me out?"

"No. But if you're gonna train, you're gonna start doing it right." Doc said to her. "I'm going to train you."

Olivia looked at him wide eyed. "Really?!"

Doc smiled. "But the first thing you'll need is a car. Come with me, kid."

Doc led her to one of the abandoned shops on main street. He opened the door and she followed him inside.

Olivia could not believe her eyes. There, before her, was a shiny, neon purple and green race car, with the number 94 on the side. Then Olivia noticed the name in cursive letters above the window. 'Olivia McQueen'.

"Doc... What is this?" Olivia asked, hardly believing it was real.

Doc smiled. "It's your car. Made from the frame of one of your dad's old race cars, and then painted up by me after I found out about your 'scheme'."

Olivia reached a hand out and ran her fingers over the smooth surface. She turned and smiled at Doc. "I don't know how to thank you."

He smiled. "How about twenty laps around the track so you can get the win on the day of the race?"

Olivia picked up her helmet. She looked at Doc with determination on her face. "Let's do this."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys. :) **

**I'm REALLY sorry for all these late updates, but I've been CRAZY busy with Christmas coming up, plus I have relatives arriving tomorrow who will be here through the new year. **

**But I'll try to update whenever I can. :D **

* * *

On The Road Again: Chapter 14- Strange turn of events.

* * *

Olivia, panting heavily, climbed from the race car. "H-How was that?" She asked before not-so-gracefully collapsing in the dirt beside Doc. They'd been out practicing on the dirt track since four am. It was nearly six now.

He chuckled and tossed a water bottle to her. It hit her arm. "Ow." She murmured, still face down.

"You did good, kid." Doc said. "At this rate, you'll be leaving everyone else in the dust when that race comes along in August."

Olivia sat up and smiled. "That's the point."

"What's your plan about that anyway?" Doc asked. "Your dad usually races in that."

Olivia grinned. "Well good thing I'm a genius and realized that he'll be with Eric for the final race of the junior leagues."

Doc raised his eyebrows. "Okay, genius, you left out something."

"What?"

"Eric is out for the rest of the season."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Oh CRAP!"

Doc chuckled. "And you also might want to think about heading home, 'genius'. Your parents will be waking up any minute now."

Doc stood up and then pulled Olivia to her feet. "Come on, kid. Meet me in the garage same time tomorrow morning."

* * *

That afternoon, Olivia softly knocked on her father's office door. After hearing 'Come in' from the other side, she opened it and went in. Lightning smiled at her. "Hey, Hershey. What'r you up to?"

"Dad?" Olivia said, sitting down in one of the office chairs. "Is Eric out for the rest of the season?"

Lightning nodded. "Probably. His leg fracture was pretty bad. And more likely than not, he won't be racing next season."

"Who's going to take his place?" Olivia asked. "There are supposed to be thirty-five drivers in the junior leagues."

Lightning smiled. "Well, I talked with the head guys of some other circuits, and there was one young driver that was hoping to transfer to the Piston Cup junior leagues next season. His name is Xavier Khane."

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "His name sounds like something that got tangled in the clothes dryer."

"He's actually a pretty good kid." Lightning said. "In fact, him and his team are coming over in about-" Lightning glanced at the clock, "Twenty minutes for an interview."

Olivia nodded. "Where's mom?" She asked.

"She's at the hospital with your brother." Lightning replied.

"Okay." Olivia said. "Dad, can I go see Eric?"

"Sure, sweetie. Just be careful of traffic on your way to the hospital." Lightning said, then watched as she left. He smiled. He couldn't wait to surprise Olivia and tell her that she could start racing next season. He had begun to look forward to it. He couldn't wait to teach her how to drive the race car and all about the strategies and physics of the sport.

Little did Lightning know that she already knew all about it.

* * *

.::TWO WEEKS LATER::.

Cody sighed as he began to box up his things. His parents were signing the divorce papers tomorrow, and the move to Phoenix was in a week. Clara and Chase had already packed, but Cody had only just started. He looked at his bulletin board on the wall. Cody removed the tacks and photos and papers fell to the floor. After tossing the tacks into a container, Cody stooped down and picked up the papers. Report card; didn't need that. Birthday photo from a few month ago; He placed it in a flat envelope. A photo from when he and Eric and Olivia had gone to a theme park; keeping that one.

Cody looked down at the last photo lying face down. He picked it up and turned it over, then let out a sigh. It was a picture of both his parents, arms around each other and smiling. Cody glared at the photo and tossed it into the trash can.

He took down the bulletin board and placed it near the boxes he'd already packed. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Cody flopped down on the bed. "Who is it?"

He heard Maria's soft tone. "It's mom. Can I come in, honey?"

"Sure." Cody replied, staring up at the ceiling. Maria stepped inside and looked around. "Packing?" She asked.

Cody nodded. Maria sat beside him on the bed. "It's almost dinner time. I'm making cheeseburgers. Your favorite."

Cody nodded, but still said nothing. Maria looked around. "It looks like you've still got a lot of packing to do... Do you want help?"

"Sure." Cody said.

Maria stood up and walked over to the closet. She reached up towards the shelf and brought down a box. "What's in here?" She asked.

Cody sat up. "Old papers from school." He replied. "It's probably all trash."

Maria opened the box and began pulling out papers one at a time. "Hmm... Math paper, math paper, math paper, science paper... Literature... Book report." She reached over to set them in the trash can, then noticed the photo in the top. She lifted it out and sighed. She remembered the day that she and Chick had had that photo taken. "Cody..."

She looked over at him, and saw that he was tearing up. She stood up and sat beside him on the bed. "Cody, I know that you're upset about the divorce, and I know that it's going to change a lot of things. But you know what won't change?"

Cody sniffed and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "What?"

"How much your dad and I love you." Maria hugged him. "And I promise you that that will NEVER change."

...

At two in the morning, Maria awoke to a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced, and then assuming it was just a muscle pain, she turned and closed her eyes again. A few moments later, it happened again, but this time, much worse. And it didn't stop. Maria gasped in pain, but felt something in her throat. She began to cough violently. She realized with a start that she was coughing up blood.

Maria tried to stand up, but the pain in her stomach doubled her over. She was sweating and shaky. Maria knew she had to get help. She began to crawl through the hallway, headed towards the bedroom where Chick was asleep. She reached the door, now crying, and pushed it open. "Chick, wake up! Please help me!" She cried.

Chick was startled awake and he sat up, turning on the lamp. When he saw Maria, he jumped out of bed and ran over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Maria tried to take a breath. "M-My stomach... And..." She coughed again into her sleeve, and Chick saw that she was coughing blood. She looked up at him again, her green eyes tearful and desperate. "Please help me." She pleaded.

Chick immediately picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Her skin was feverish, and she was shaking. Chick set her down and then picked up his phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Boom! None of y'all saw that coming.

Review if you want to know what happens!


	15. Chapter 15

this chapter is dedicated to MonkeyLover422 and LizzieMagic! Thanks for being awesome readers and reviewers!

Warning: I cried while writing this.

Lots of medical information in this chapter. I did my research first though, so it's all fact.

* * *

On the Road Again: Chapter 15- Found the Words.

* * *

Chick sat down beside Maria as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. "What happened?" Chick asked with concern.

Maria took a deep breath. "I was just laying in bed and I woke up..." She stopped and curled onto her side, hands clutched to her stomach. "Oww... to this... Awful pain in my stomach... Then I started.. Coughing u-up blood." Her expression turned to agony. "Oh, god... Oh, I feel like I'm going to be sick..."

"Do you think sitting up would help?" Chick asked.

"M-Maybe..." She whispered.

Chick placed his arms behind her back. "Hold my shoulders, I'm going to help you up."

After raising Maria to a sitting position, he kept his hands behind her back, holding her up. She looked at him, and he could see she had a question in her tearful eyes. "What is it?" He asked.

"I-Is... Is it alright..."

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind." She said, dropping her eyes.

"Maria? What?" He asked again.

She sighed and looked up again. "Is it okay if I lean against you?"

Chick pulled her to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. He could feel how hot her skin felt. She was shivering. But he could also feel how she was clinging to him. "Maria," He started, "Just because we're getting a divorce doesn't make us enemies or anything." He said slowly. "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head. "No."

Just then they heard the approaching of sirens. Chick placed pillows behind her to help her sit, then he left to meet the paramedics in the hallway.

Within ten minutes, they had her in a stretcher, and on the way to the hospital. Chick walked into Chase's room. "Chase." He said, shaking his son's shoulder. "Chase, wake up."

Chase groaned and opened his eyes. "Dad? What's going on?"

"An ambulance just got here to take your mom to the hospital. She woke up and was having a lot of problems. There's not really time to explain. I'm going to call your aunt and uncle and see if they'll come get you guys. I need to get to the hospital to be with your mom. Tell Cody and-"

"Oh, so now you need to be with mom? I thought you two were getting separated. Now you need to go be with her?" Chase asked.

Chick sighed. "Look, Chase, I know this has been really hard for you kids. But at the moment, I don't have time to talk about it, and I really need to get to the hospital."

Chase nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks." Chick said, then went out to the car. After calling Lightning and Sally, he began to drive. But as he drove, his thoughts were in turmoil. What Chase had said was sinking in.

Chick remembered what he thought when Maria came stumbling into the room, crying in agony. Concern. Fear. Panic. But he'd also gotten that awful feeling he got whenever she had had a problem or was hurt. Worry... He worried that she was going to not make it.

Chick reached the hospital and rushed inside. He ran to the front desk. "I'm looking for my wife." He said to the receptionist. "An ambulance should have brought her about ten minutes ago? Maria Hicks?"

The receptionist nodded. "Doctor Hudson just took her back to be examined. Room 7."

"Thank you." Chick said, and went back to that room. The door was open, and he could see several doctors, the paramedics, and Doc and Alice both. Monitors were beeping and a tray with blood testing equipment was in nearby reach.

"She needs oxygen, stat!" Doc said to a paramedic. "She's in a critical condition, and her heart rate dropped significantly."

Alice looked up at Doc. "Her pulse is slow."

Chick was able to catch a glimpse of Maria after a doctor placed an oxygen mask on her. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were blue. Her face was slightly twinged with gray.

Doc turned to a doctor. "I want blood test, skin test, and an MRI, and an ultrasound. Something is VERY wrong."

The doctor and the paramedics began wheeling Maria's bed back into a room with a sign 'Radiology'.

After they left, Chick turned and looked at Doc and Alice. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Doc shook his head. "We don't know yet, but we're trying to figure it out."

After Chick had told them all of Maria's symptoms, Doc left to go start seeing test results. Alice looked at Chick. "Her heart rate is DANGEROUSLY low, she's running an extremely high fever, and her pulse oxygen is low too." She looked at him sympathetically. "Chick, I hate having to say this, but she's in a VERY bad condition. You need to prepare yourself, because we could be about to lose her."

Alice left to go help, and Chick sat down, stunned. Lose... Maria... He could lose Maria... He couldn't believe it was true. He felt a rush of grief and regret. Where HAD he been when Maria needed him? What would he have to live with, regret of all the cold glares and harsh words exchanged with her in the last few months?

Chick closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. And then he waited. Praying for good news.

* * *

An hour later, Chick was relieved to see Alice coming towards him. Her expression was grim though. Chick feared what she would say. "W-Well?" He asked.

Alice sighed. "Good news and bad news." She led him over to a bench. "The good news is, she's stable, her heart rate is back up, and she's breathing fine now."

"And the bad news?"

"She has pulmonary tuberculosis."

"What is that?"

Alice sighed. "Pulmonary Tuberculosis is a disease caused by inhaling bacteria, which then grows in the lung tissue."

Chick looked at her in confusion. "Didn't tuberculosis get wiped out YEARS ago?"

"Unfortunately, we haven't been able to completely destroy it. Its not seen very much anymore, but it is still there." Alice said. "Somehow she must have inhaled the bacteria, and it's grown into her lung tissue. That's what's causing the blood. The infection is what's causing the fever. And we believe that the stomach pain is coming from the bacteria spreading into her stomach tissues."

"I-Is there a cure?" Chick asked.

"Yes, but it's not very pleasant." Alice replied. "We'll have to surgically collapse her lung and remove what bacteria we can. Then she'll need to be on strong antibiotics to kill the infections."

Chick sighed. He felt his throat getting tight and a few tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He looked up at Alice. "Just do whatever you have to to save my wife." He said, his voice breaking.

Alice nodded. "Okay." She said, placing her hand on shoulder. "Would you like to come see her before we take her back to the operating room?"

Chick nodded and stood up, then followed Alice to Maria's room. She was awake, laying on her side, tears sliding down her face and absorbing into the pillows. She had several monitors and an IV going out of her arms, into the machine on the wall and a bag of an IV drip.

Chick sat down beside Maria, and Alice left the room, closing the door with a click. Maria looked up at Chick. "D-Did they t-t-t-tell you?" She asked, reaching up and wiping away a tear.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Maria closed her eyes and more tears fell. She was in agony, tired, and scared to death. She looked up at Chick and she slowly outstretched her hand. "Please?" She whispered.

Chick felt a few tears of his own fall as he gently took her hand into his. Chick kneeled in the floor beside the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He gently rubbed her back and stroked her hair as they both cried for a few minutes. Chick kissed her cheek. "It's going to be alright... You're going to be fine, sweetie."

Maria pulled back. So did Chick. Her green eyes met his brown ones. And then, at the same time, they whispered the words that had escaped them for the last several months.

"I'm sorry."

And they both meant it with all their hearts.

Chick leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. "Maria, I don't know what happened between us... But when they told me a few hours ago that you could have died... I was afraid. I don't want to lose you. I wish that it hadn't taken something this horrible for me to realize this. But Maria, darling, I need you. And I've been an idiot arguing and fighting with you all this time. I'm so sorry... I've been a horrible to you. Please forgive me?"

Maria burst into tears and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry too... I'm just as much to blame. Oh, honey, I forgive you. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course." Chick said. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a card. It had a reminder on it for going to the courthouse to sign the divorce papers. Chick smiled and began tearing the card into pieces, then watched with satisfaction as they fluttered to the ground.

* * *

Reviews make me smile... ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! **

**This chapter is dedicated to MonkeyLover422 and Lunan95! **

**Please check out their stories! **

**Also, if you haven't read 'Senza Fine' by Pancake3298, go do it now, cause its awesome! **

**Also 'Life Changers' by ToyStoryFan123**

* * *

On The Road Again: Chapter 16- Angel.

* * *

Maria's surgery took place that night. By the next night, she was in less pain and appeared to be beginning the long recovery. After making sure everything was okay, Doc made sure all the other doctor's on shift weren't having any problems, then he walked home.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was just after six. Alice would have dinner on the table. Doc increased his pace upon that thought. Alice had a reputation in town for her amazing cooking, and she was only second to Flo. In everyone but Doc's mind anyway.

Doc reached the front porch of their two story, brick house. In pots on the front porch, Alice had cacti in pots and a few of the only flowers that would grow in this heat. Their white porch swing was gently swaying back and forth from the light breeze.

Doc opened the door and stepped inside.

"Dad!" Selena shouted, running up to him and hugging him, almost knocking him down.

Doc regained his balance and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

She grinned. "I'm awesome."

"And has an ego problem!" Alice called from the kitchen. She stepped into the hallway and kissed her husband. "How was work?" She asked as they walked into the dining room.

Doc smiled. "It was alright."

"Good." Alice replied. "Dinner is almost ready. And I'm making your favorite..."

"Sausage, biscuits, and gravy?" He asked.

"Yep." Alice replied. "I'm attempting to teach Selena how to cook, but she'd rather be upstairs reading about Hemoglobin."

Selena's face lit up. "That's a red protein responsible for transporting oxygen in the blood of vertebrates. It's molecule comprises four subunits, each containing an iron atom bound to a heme group." She took a breath and sighed happily. "Science is so fascinating."

Alice chuckled at her daughter. "You are just like your dad."

* * *

That evening, after dinner, Selena asked her parents a question that had been lingering in her mind. "Mom, how did you meet dad?"

Alice shuddered. "Let's not relive unpleasant experiences."

"Oh come on, Alice." Doc chuckled. "It is kinda funny, looking back."

Alice sighed. "Well, alright." She smiled. "It was the day of my college finals..."

Doc shook his head. "No, you've got it wrong. It started at the beginning of the first semester. When I first saw you..."

_"Hahaha, you LIKE her!" Ryan, Doc's friend, taunted._

_Doc, or James as we shall call him, sighed wistfully and leaned against his desk. "What's not to like?" _

_Ryan rolled his eyes. "You know, Hudson, you don't make sense. I thought you were going to be a NASCAR driver. Now you're in medical college?" _

_James smiled. "I have one year of college left, then I'll have the medical degrees I want. After that I'll do the NASCAR thing." _

_Ryan stopped. "How have you already done college for eight years if you're only twenty four?" _

_Doc grinned. "I graduated high school when I was fourteen." _

_"You crazy smart kids... Making the rest of us feel bad." Ryan chuckled. A bell rang just then. "Hey, man, I gotta get to class." Ryan said, then left. _

_James looked back over at Alice. She must be new at the college. He'd hasn't seen her before three weeks ago. She had shiny, honey colored hair that fell around her face, and she had the prettiest smile. Her was very stylish, and she always wore earrings. James had noticed her in a few of his classes. He wondered what she was majoring in. _

_Only one way to find out. James walked over to where she stood, gathering up her books. He was just about to talk to her, when she grabbed up her book bag, swung it over her shoulder, and walked hurriedly out of the classroom. _

_James was never able to get up the courage to talk to her. A few months later, it was the day of finals. _

_Alice grinned. She had this thing in the bag. She looked around the campus. Students roamed the grounds, going to and from their classes. Alice sighed when she noticed... What was his name? James? He was the nerd of the class. And he was a bit clumsy too, she Thought as he tripped and fell, books flying in all directions. _

_The clock struck the half hour, and Alice rushed to class. _

_That afternoon, Alice was walking briskly through the hallways. She was late for the test, and if she didn't get a good score on it, she'd have to study another three weeks and take it again._

_She turned the corner, and slammed into another body. Alice fell, books and papers flying everywhere and a sharp crack noise was heard. Alice felt a searing pain in her left ankle and tears sprung to her eyes. _

_James, who'd run into her, immediately gathered up the books and papers. "I'm so so so sorry!" He exclaimed. He took her hand. "Let me help you up." _

_Alice shook her head. "I think I broke my ankle." _

_James, who'd been studying medical, looked at her ankle. _

_"Is it broken?" She asked after swallowing a sob. _

_"Yeah..." He replied. He looked up at her again. "I'm so sorry." _

_"You said that already." She said angrily. _

_"Let me get the nurse." He said, standing up. _

_Alice glared up at him. She didn't care that it was an accident, but this would put her two months behind. Jerk._

* * *

_Two years later, James found himself driving to work one evening, when he was in a severe car crash. _

_When he came to, he was in a hospital bed and a female doctor was standing over him, watching the monitor. She was gorgeous, and James, having a lot of morphine in his system and not thinking straight, pointed this out. "You're... An angel! I think I died and went to heaven." _

_"Umm..." Alice said uncomfortably. "I think you're a bit confused..." _

_He smiled. "You're... Alice Shiftwell!" He exclaimed. "We were in college together, remember?" _

_Suddenly it dawned on her. "YOU." She exclaimed with a glare. _

_"I said I was sorry!" He said. _

_Alice sighed in frustration. "You put me three months behind!" _

_He was silent a moment, then smiled. "But you just saved my life." He said, referring to the car crash. _

_Alice smiled a little. "Yes I did, and don't you forget it!"_

* * *

"We got married a month later, and the rest is history." Alice finished with a smile, looking lovingly at her husband.

He leaned over and kissed her, then smiled at Selena. "Now head to bed."

She jumped up out of the floor, and hugged both of her parents. "Night, mom, night, dad."

"Goodnight, sweetie." They both said at the same time.

After Selena had gone up to bed, Doc turned and looked at Alice. "You left out a few parts..." He trailed off.

She knew what he was talking about. "James, She wanted the story of how we met. Not the story about her..." Alice swallowed. "Her brothers and sister."

Doc nodded. "Ally... Do you ever want more kids?"

Alice thought a moment before replying. "Yes... Sometimes... But I can't have any more. Circle of life, you know?"

"Yeah." Doc replied. Doc reached up over and took her hand in his. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, then stood up. "Why don't we head to bed? We've both got the night shift."

Doc chuckled. "I remember when the night shift meant midnight, two, and four am baby feeding." His thoughts trailed to his daughter. "I can't believe how much Selena has grown up."

They both went upstairs, got ready for bed, then climbed under the covers. It was nine pm, which was a pretty early hour, but they both knew that without enough sleep, if they went on the night shift, a person who'd been scheduled for having shoulder surgery might end up with a knee replacement. Thus, sleep was essential.

Just as Doc had dozed off though, the phone rang. He sat up, praying it wasn't an emergency he'd need tend to immediately, then answered it. "Hello, this is doctor Hudson speaking."

"James? It's your mom." His mother said in a voice as if she'd been crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Y-Your sister, Madison... It turns out that she just passed away."

"What?! Why?"

"The cancer... It killed her." His mother replied.

"Oh no..." Doc said, tearing up a bit.

"Her funeral is tomorrow..." Hos mother sniffed. "I called because... When she was on her deathbed... She said that she wanted you and Alice to t-take in Angel."

Angel, Doc's niece, was thirteen years old. Her father had been killed a few years ago in a car accident. Doc had been Madison's closest sibling... That must be why.

"Okay." Doc said. He sighed sadly. "What time do you need us to come get her?"

"Probably after the funeral tomorrow... Will you have time to get a flight?"

"Of course, mom." Doc said. "We'll be there by tomorrow morning."

* * *

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

On The Road Again: Chapter 17

* * *

"Thanks for watching her, Sally." Alice thanked her after dropping off Selena. "We would have taken her with us, but she's only met her aunt Madison once, and James doesn't think that funerals are good experiences for children."

"I understand." Sally said. "Don't worry about a thing. I'm already watching Eric and Olivia, Chase, Cody, and Clara. And Lightning. What's one more?" She said with a laugh.

Alice hugged her. "Alright, well I'd better be going. We'll be back to pick her up tonight."

"Alright then." Sally said. "Have a nice flight."

"Okay, thanks again." Alice said, walking to the car where Doc was waiting for her.

He smiled a little, but Alice could see the sadness in his eyes. As children, Doc and Madison had been extremely close, so this whole thing was hard for him, Alice knew.

She set her hand on his shoulder and have him a reassuring smile. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He replied after clearing his throat. "I'll be fine."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and then they set off for the airport.

* * *

When they arrived in Oklahoma City, the residence of many of Doc's relations, they rented a car and drove to Doc's mother's house.

It was a small, country house. An apple and peach orchard was the backyard, and the scent of sweet, ripened fruits mingled with the summer air. A porch swing swayed and creaked in the breeze. The clucking of chickens could be heard from near the back. As Doc and Alice walked up to the house, a white and orange barn kitten ran up and began rubbing against Alice's legs. She reached down and gently stroked the soft fur, then followed her husband inside.

Doc walked into the kitchen, where his mother stood, cooking at the stove. "James!" She exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron, then walking over to embrace her son.

He hugged her tightly. "Are you alright, mom?" He asked.

She attempted a smile, but tears were in her eyes. "We'll all just get through it together." She replied. She smiled at Alice and then hugged her. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm just fine." Alice replied.

"Come sit at the table." She said, ushering her son and daughter-in-law to the small kitchen table. "Do you two want anything to drink? Or some homemade bread?"

They replied yes, not because they were hungry, but because even a person who'd just eaten a full thanksgiving dinner could never turn away the homemade sourdough bread that Melissa Hudson made.

After spreading it thick with apple jelly, she handed it to them on plates, then sat down at the head of the table. "Now, about Angel..." She started.

"How's she doing?" Alice asked.

Melissa sighed. "Well... She's always been quiet and withdrawn... But she hasn't been hardly talking to anyone... She always keeps her head down. She hasn't cried at all though."

Doc nodded. "She's probably still in shock."

"Probably. She did the same thing when her father passed away." Melissa replied. "She went a few days in complete silence, then she just broke down. I've never seen someone cry harder in my life."

"Poor thing." Alice said sympathetically.

"Are you two sure it's not too much trouble to take her in?" Melissa asked nervously.

"Not at all." Doc replied, taking his mother's hand. "In fact, we wish there was more we could do."

"Alright then." Melissa replied, an obvious sense of relief in her voice. "Well, she has all of her things packed, and she's upstairs. Let me call her down."

A few minutes later, soft footsteps were heard on the staircase and from around the corner, a brown haired, violet eyed, petite, young girl appeared. She wore a simple black skirt, a black shirt, and a black hooded jacket. She looked up at Melissa.

Melissa smiled. "Come here, sweetie. Do you remember your Aunt Alice and Uncle James?"

Angel nodded, looking up at them. Melissa set a hand on her shoulder. "They'll take you home after the funeral." She said softly.

"Thank you." Angel said to Doc and Alice, barely above a whisper.

Alice and Doc exchanged a glance, not sure what to make of her.

* * *

Angel was silent the whole way home. After the funeral, Doc and Alice had helped Angel gather all her things, only a few suitcases full, and then began the drive to the airport.

Soon enough they were back in Radiator Springs. Doc pointed out the landmarks and told Angel a bit about the townsfolk, promising her she'd meet them all later. They arrived at their home, and after unloading the car, Doc left to pick up Selena while Alice helped Angel get settled in.

They made quick work of hanging up her clothes in the guest room closet. Alice made the bed, and Angel placed her pillow and stuffed rabbit on it, then sat down, the unpacking done.

Alice sat beside her. "Well, that went quicker than I thought it would."

Angel nodded, but said nothing. "I thought that if you wanted, in a few days we could go and get some paint and paint the walls a different color if you'd like." Alice said to her, wincing at the ugly pale blue that the room was.

"Okay." Angel said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Alice set a hand on her shoulder. "Angel, are you okay, sweetie?" She asked sympathetically.

Angel sighed and blinked away a tear. "I'll be alright."

"Okay then..." Alice replied slowly. She stood up. "I'm going to go start cooking dinner. It should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"If it's alright..." Angel said hesitantly, "I'm n-not very hungry... Can I rest for awhile, Aunt Alice?"

Alice smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. It's been a long day for everyone." She gently hugged Angel and kissed her forehead. "I'll bring you up a tray in a little bit."

"Thank you." Angel whispered, then sat down on the bed and gazed out the window.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

_**This chapter is dedicated to MonkeyLover422, who is sick with steep throat. :(**_

_***glomps* feel better soon!**_

* * *

On The Road Again: Chapter Eighteen.

Three days passed, and Angel was still quiet and solemn. She came down for meals and ate in silence. One such evening, after dinner, she looked over at Alice. "Aunt Alice, may I please be excused?" She asked quietly.

Alice smiled at her. "Of course, sweetheart."

Angel stood and took her plate to the sink, then went upstairs. Selena rolled her eyes. "What is with her anyway?" She asked to no one in particular. She hardly ever talks, and she's always hiding away in her room."

"Selena, she just lost her mother, and moved to a new town." Doc said sternly. "Give her some time."

"And besides that," Alice said, "She's practically your sister now. You should try to be a little kinder."

Selena sighed. No one even asked her if she wanted a sister before bring 'Angel' here. Before, she'd had her parents all to herself. Now it was changing. She sighed again. Changing... And not for the better.

* * *

That night, Doc and Alice were speaking privately in their room.

"I'm worried about Angel..." Doc was saying. "I've never seen shock like that last this long..."

Alice sighed. "She'll probably be alright in a few days. I think we should take her onto town tomorrow. The poor thing's so pale... She could use the sunshine. Besides, everyone wants to meet her..."

Doc nodded, then looked at his wife. "I'm a little more worried about Selena... She and Angel haven't gotten off to the best start."

"Maybe if we could just get them to talk to each other it would help them both..." Alice got a thoughtful expression. "How about tomorrow we move them into the same room?"

Doc smiled. "You know, I think that's a great idea. It just might work."

There was a soft knock at the door just then. "Come in." Doc said.

Angel quietly walked inside. There were tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Alice asked standing up and walking over to her.

"I miss my mom." She replied, starting to sob.

Alice pulled her into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. "Shhh..." She said soothingly, gently rubbing her back.

Doc stood up and set a firm but gentle hand on his niece's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Angel."

Selena watched from the doorway, angrier than ever. How dare this strange girl just barge in and steal her parents's affections! Well... That was all going to change.

* * *

Doc had told Olivia in advance that he wouldn't be able to train with her the next morning, due to a shift at the hospital, but he'd told Olivia to go ahead.

Olivia was just returning from practice, still wearing her father's helmet and racing suit, when she heard, "Well dadgum, Lightnin'! What're you doin out this early?"

That voice couldn't be mistaken. Olivia turned around to see Mater walking towards her. She knew that if she talked, Mater would recognize her voice, so she just shrugged helplessly. Mayer walked up to her. "Shoot, Lightnin, how'd you get so short?" He asked.

Olivia cursed silently. She shrugged again. Mater leaned closer. "Wait a minute... YOU AIN'T LIGHTNING!" He pulled the helmet off her head. "MISS OLIVIA!" He exclaimed. "What're you doin out here in your dad's racin suit and..." He glanced over at the car and his jaw dropped. "You was racin!"

"Mater, please! Don't tell anyone! Please!" She begged. "This is the only way dad will let me race next summer!"

Mater began snickering. "Haha, that's funny right there."

"What is?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Well dadgum, it's just that I can't believe the way you was racin out there! You're better than Lightnin!"

"Really?"

"Dadgum right!" Mater exclaimed, still laughing. "You gotta tell him!"

"NO!" Olivia exclaimed frantically. "Please, Mater! Don't. The race is this weekend. Can you please keep it secret till then?"

Mater smiled. "Alrighty, miss Olivia. See ya later!" He said, then walked off.

'_Oh. Freakin. Crap.'_ Olivia thought.

* * *

That afternoon, Lightning and Sally were sittin on the front porch of their house, just enjoying each other's company.

Olivia was out at Doc and Alice's house, and Eric was inside the house, practicing his walking on crutches.

Lightning reached over and took Sally's hand. "You look beautiful, Sal."

She blushed. "Oh, stop it. I do not. I've got dark circles under my eyes, swollen ankles, and stretch marks." She told him, one hand resting on her bulging stomach. She was five months pregnant, and exhausted already.

Lightning wouldn't back down though. "But that shirt is really cute on you, and you're practically glowing."

"Lightning, it's ninety-eight freakin degrees out here! Everyone's glowing!" She exclaimed.

"You just won't take a compliment, will you?" He asked, poking her playfully.

She grinned. "Nope."

Just then the door burst open and Cody ran out. "Help! He's after me!" Cody exclaimed, then dashed around the other side of the porch.

Lightning and Sally exchanged confused looks. They didn't even know Cody was here!

Chase ran out the door next, chasing Cody, waving one of Eric's crutches. "You can't escape!" He exclaimed, running after Cody.

"Give that back!" Eric called next, bursting out the door in his wheelchair, then rolling after his two cousins.

Lightning and Sally looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

Chase continued to run after Cody, until they both slammed into a tall body. They looked up to see Finn standing over them, wearing his blue/gray suit that he always wore, and also wearing a stern look. "Going somewhere, boys?"

"Oh crap! It's the FBI! Chase, you really did it now!" Cody cried. He looked up at Finn. "Do we have to go to jail?"

Finn decided to play along. "Well, I'll let you off with a warning this time. No running around in this hot weather. You'll give yourself a heatstroke."

Cody, fear written all over his face. "Yes, sir, mister FBI guy." He replied, then walked slowly away.

Finn nearly busted a gut laughing. He hardly ever visited Radiator Springs, and he hadn't for many years. The poor young bloke had had no idea who he was. Finn began laughing again. Him. FBI. What a joke.

* * *

A while later, Rose came over to see Eric.

"Hey." She greeted, walking into the living room where Eric sat, video game controller in his hands.

He smiled at her. "Hey." He returned, all the awkwardness between them gone. "Wanna be player two?"

She winked. "When have I ever turned down Call of Duty?"

A few minutes later, her thoughts wandered mid-battle sequence. Eric probably didn't know it... But Rose thought she may have a crush on him. The way his dark hair fell over his blue eyes just melted her. His smile was adorable. And to top it off, he was awesome. Rose knew that he wasn't 'just another guy'.

But what ROSE didn't know was that Eric thought that she wasn't 'just another girl'.

* * *

**Yay! Erose fluff! **

**Sorry it was kinda short... Couldn't think if anything else to write. :/ **

**Hope it brings a little smile to your face, Stace! (Dadgum, that rhymed!) **


	19. Chapter 19

**WOW! It has been FOREVER since I updated this fic... Does anyone even remember it? **

* * *

On the road again chapter 19

"Hey, Olivia, come here." Lightning called up the stairs for his daughter.

Olivia looked up from her laptop and felt nervousness fill her. These days it scared her to death anytime her parents summoned her. What if they knew about her and Doc's plan to show Lightning that she really could race? The Radiator Springs race was only a few days away...

Olivia decided to take hope for the best and head downstairs. She closed her computer, then ran over to the staircase and grinned, then slid down the banister. It was the best kind, the tall stair rail that curved in a spiral all the way down.

At the bottom, Olivia leaped off, but froze in horror when she realized that her father was standing there at the bottom of the staircase with an unfamiliar teenage boy, who was trying hard not to laugh at her. Olivia looked down at her feet, blushing for being caught in the childish act.

"Olivia..." Her dad started, "I want you to meet Xavier. He's racing for MERE (AN: McQueen Elite Racing Enterprises ;) )) this upcoming season." He turned to the boy. "And Xavier, this is my daughter Olivia."

"Hi." Xavier greeted her, holding out his hand.

Olivia, still blushing, smiled a little and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Xavier smiled.

There was a long awkward silence. Olivia looked at Xavier... Something about him just... Ugh. She didn't like him. Yes, that was narrow minded, but she didn't care.

"Well," Lightning said, clapping his hands together, "Let me finish giving you the tour, Xavier. Olivia, I think your mother wanted you over at Doc and Alice's."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, see you later, dad... And Xavier."

Xavier smiled at her, a bright white, perfectly straight teeth smile. After Olivia turned to leave, she rolled her eyes.

'Mr Xavier Perfect' could stay far away for all she cared.

* * *

Early the next morning, Olivia woke up at four as usual, hastily changed into her racing suit, and swiftly but quietly made her way out the door and to the dirt track.

She found Doc there, waiting for her. "Hey, kid." He greeted her. "Look, we gotta make it quick today, alright? I gotta get back to the hospital, I have to work an early shift."

"But Doc, the race is only three days away..." Olivia protested. "I've got to get in all the practice I can."

"Well fine, YOU can stay here and practice, but meanwhile, I need to go save lives." Doc replied calmly. "In twenty minutes." He said, looking at his watch.

"But what about MY life?" Olivia asked, walking towards the car.

Doc laughed. "Me, me, me..." He mimicked. "You sound just like your dad used to. Lose the egocentric attitude, kid."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's just get this done." She said, putting on her helmet then climbing in the car.

"Your radio working, kid?" Docs voice came through after a moment of static.

"Yep." She replied cheerfully, then revved the engine loud before shooting off with a cloud of dust behind her.

...

"How'd I do?" She asked, collapsing on the dirt beside where Doc had been sitting, watching her.

Doc smiled and ruffled her red hair. "I think you really have a chance on Saturday, kid. At least for a top ten finish."

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed. She sat up and looked at Doc. "So... What's the plan for Saturday? I mean, how do I get here to my car without dad or mom noticing my... Absence?"

"I've been thinking about that." Doc replied. "They know you'll be here to watch, right?"

"Yeah." Olivia said.

"Well, why don't you just tell then that you'll be watching the race with me from the pit area?" Doc suggested.

"Hmm..." Olivia thought... She smiled. "That just might work."

Doc stood up, then took Olivia's outstretched hand and pulled her to her feet. "You've got racing in your blood, kid." He said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And I know that if you want to win this race, you'll be able to. Cause you've also got your mother's determination." He added with a wink.

Olivia giggled. "That's sure true..."

And together they walked back to town.

* * *

Cody hung upside down from the living room sofa, smiling at his mother who sat on the sofa opposite the one he occupied.

Maria, still recovering from the life-saving surgery from the acute tuberculosis, and now placed on strict bed rest, looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Cody, what are you doing?"

"I have no idea..." He replied dully. "I'm bored."

"That's obvious." She said, looking at her youngest son. She tilted her head. "You know, from that angle, you almost look like your dad."

"I WON'T be taking that as a compliment, Maria." Chick said, appearing in the doorway. "Cody, sit up."

"I AM up." He replied. "You guys are the ones standing on the ceiling."

Chick rolled his eyes, then turned back towards Maria. "You need anything, hon?"

"Nope." She smiled sweetly up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her, much to Cody's disgust. "Eww!" He exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hands he'd been using to hold his position. *thud* "Ouch."

Cody stood up and shook his head. "Whoa.. Room spinning!" He said covering his eyes and collapsing onto the sofa. He looked up at his parents. They were still kissing. "Oh, come on!" Cody exclaimed. "You two gotta make up your minds, cause when minute you're arguing, and now y'all are all lovey-dovey-mushy!"

Maria looked over at him. "Would you rather we argued?"

He sighed. "No..."

"Alright then." Maria replied.

Cody hung upside down from the sofa again. There was a knock at the door.

"I've got it." Chick said, leaving the room. He returned a few moments later with the Weather's youngest daughter, Kenzie.

Cody fell to the floor again with another thud, but he quickly stood up and began smoothing his wrinkled shirt. "Hi, Kenzie." He said, his face as red as a tomato, as he smoothed down his hair.

Kenzie didn't seem to notice. "Hey, Cody." She returned, then took the bag she carried off her shoulder and handed it to Maria. "Here you go, Mrs Hicks. Mom wanted me to return the books she borrowed."

"Thank you, Kenzie." Maria replied. "Would you like to stay for supper?"

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I can't." She said. "Mom and dad have guests over tonight. Some of the racers from out of town."

"Oh, well some other time then." Maria replied.

Cody stood there barely hearing a word that was said... His focus was on Kenzie. Her golden hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders, and her beautiful smile was bright as ever.

Chick and Maria noticed their son's stare.

Kenzie smiled. "Well, I'd better go." She said. "See you later."

And she left.

Chick looked at his son who was staring towards the door with a dreamy expression. "Cody... Do you... Like her?"

Cody's trance was immediately ended, and he looked over at his dad. "Well... I-uh... She... I... Maybe?"

Chick and Maria shared a doubtful look. "Cody..." Maria started. "Before you get carried away, think about who she is... She's Strip Weathers' daughter. Your dad and him don't have the best... Racing history."

Cody knew of the crash which nearly ended in a fatality. But he didn't see his mother's point. "Why's that change anything, mom?"

Maria sighed. "Cody... Kenzie's father has never been too... Fond of our family. I have a strong suspicion that if you came anywhere near his youngest daughter, he... He would not appreciate it."

Cody looked down dejectedly... But his mind was already made up.

* * *

Reviews are nice... :3


End file.
